


Call me Devil

by Sphix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Feels, Lucifer AU, Swan Queen based on Lucifer, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 28,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphix/pseuds/Sphix
Summary: Detective Mills meets an interesting woman - who claims to be the Devil.Lucifer-SwanQueenAU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh holy - I really started it!  
> So I teased a few months back that I was thinking about a SQ Story based on the Lucifer series. My muse literally forced me to finally write it and here is the first chapter. I also kept this chapter short - to see how you will take it. 
> 
> To those who are familiar with Lucifer, the first chapter starts like the TV version. It will change from the second chapter on.  
> Can't wait to hear what you have to say!

Swirling the amber liquid in her tumbler, green eyes watches the young woman with rapt attention.

A bright smile spreads across pale lips, while delicate fingers place the tumbler back on the table.

"Lacey…"

The beautiful woman smiles at her, as she walks over.

"Emma… Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

Emma stands up, her hands smoothing over her pristine pantsuit jacket. "Nonsense, it is a pleasure, sit down."

Lacey takes a seat, next to the blonde as she starts to nervously fidget. "Listen, I need to know something…" Lacey starts.

Emma leans slightly toward Lacey, quirking her eyebrow in question.  

"Did I sell my soul to the devil?"

"That would imply that the Devil is actually interested in your soul, darling. All I did was introduce you to a few people I know and owed me favors." Emma chuckles, as she downs her drink.

Lacey smile fades for a moment, scrunching up her face. "Well, it turned out to be pretty bad in the end."

"Oh, which means the Devil made you do it? Listen Lacey, the alcohol, drugs. Those were your choices. I mean Robert Gold?" Emma grins briefly, a devilish glint in her eyes. "I can't believe you almost married that imp."

"He produced my album, you introduced me to him." Lacey exclaims in exasperation.  

"I suggested you work with him, not sleep with him."

Wincing at the reminder, Lacey looks back at Emma. "I got it confused." Emma chuckles again, her head shaking in amusement. "You left him at the altar."

"That was rude of me." Lacey huffs, briefly closing her eyes. "I actually enjoyed that bit." Emma grins, winking at her friend.

Lacey returns a small smile, running a hand through her hair. "He's now marrying a super model and I'm jealous. God, I'm a mess."

"God has nothing to do with this, believe me." Emma grasps her hand, softly squeezing it. "You didn't sell your soul, Lacey. You do owe me a favor."

"This scares me a bit." Lacey whispers sheepishly. "It should," Emma winks. "Because what I am about to ask you, is quite difficult for you."

Lacey swallows hard, her eyes slightly widening.

"Pull yourself together, Lacey. That's all I'm asking." Emma says her tone somber and serious. "You are wasting your time, your life."

* * *

 

"I hope you consider my words, Lacey." Emma says, as she hugs the younger woman.

"I promise, I will." Lacey mumbles against the blonde woman's shoulder.

A black van drives slowly by. Suddenly the van gets closer, speeding up. Emma raises her head, to see someone is pointing a gun at them from the open car window.

Two shots are fired and Lacey sags against Emma's chest. The third shot hits Emma in the chest and she falls down.

The van swivels, the driver losing control over his vehicle as he crashes into a lamppost.

Sucking the air in, Emma ignores the pain in her chest as she looks down to Lacey who is bleeding.

"Lacey, say something…" Emma presses, her hands shivering as she grabs Lacey by the shoulder, shaking her carefully. The young woman remains motionless. Emma swallows the tears, her fingers searching for a pulse. _Nothing_.

She grits her teeth, as her frantic eyes spot the wrecked car. She jumps to her feet, almost stumbling as she rushes over.

The driver and shooter is bleeding badly, as Emma grabs through the broken window, taking him by his collar.

"Why?" She yells in agony at him.

He is panting, blood dripping from his mouth. "No…nothing personal." He coughs violently. "I was sent."

Staring at the half-dead man, Emma's eyes glow red. "Tell me who sent…"

Too late. He slumps against the steering wheel.

Emma sucks a breath in, her eyes darting towards the sky. “Is this some cruel joke to you? You’re not just a shitty father…” She exclaims.

* * *

 

 Emma sat at the piano, nursing a whiskey in her free hand as she stares in sadness at the keys.

"You are Emma Swan?"

Emma raises her eyes from the piano, to look at the intruding voice. "Yes."

"I'm Detective Mills."

Emma swallows briefly, her eyes scanning the stunning Detective. "Have we met before?"

Regina rolls her eyes, notepad in her hand. "No not that I recall. How did you know Lacey French?"

"She worked at my bar a few years ago, occasionally sang. Then she became a big star, until someone ended her life."

"Did you know the shooter?" Regina asks, while she's writing something down.

"No, but we had an interesting chat before he crossed over. I asked him why he did it."

Lowering her notepad, Regina leans forward. "Like to play cop, do you?"

Emma chuckles, her finger playing with her glass. "No I just like to play in general. What about you Detective?"

"So you had a conversation with the dead man?" Regina asks, annoyance evident in her tone.

"No no, his soul wasn't gone until then." Emma says, intrigued with the brunette woman.

"I see, did he tell you why he did it?"

"Money of course. He also said 'I was sent' now don't you think that is interesting?"

"Lacey was shot to death by a drug dealer. Moreover, it looks like Lacey herself kept the guy pretty busy; it is sad, it's ugly but it is not rocket science." Regina says coolly, putting the notepad away.

"You know, it doesn't work like that Detective." Emma interrupts.

Regina rolls her eyes again, her face a mask of indifference. "How does she end up dying in a hailstorm of bullets and you get away without a scratch? I think that's interesting, don't you?"

 A sly smile graces Emma's face, as she leans back. "The benefits of immortality."

Regina's eyebrows rise, as she stares in disbelief at the other woman. "Of course, of course."

"Now Detective, are you sure we haven't met? I could swear I've seen you naked. Did we have sex?"

Regina bites the inside of her cheek, as she shakes her head. "We are done here."

"Wait, Detective. Someone needs to be punished; the bad guy is still out there." Emma grabs the brunette by her arm.

"We are done here." Regina hisses, jerking her arm from Emma's hold.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback! To those, who are not tooooo happy about my choice of characters, I hope you will come back once we're further into the story.  
> The ones who are indeed happy, thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Let me know what you think and have fun!

 "I hate when you are brooding – it is so human." Ruby drawls, polishing a glass. Emma sighs, swallowing the last remnants of her whisky.

"I really don't understand what we are still doing here? Hell is waiting for us, Emma. Let's play again." Ruby exclaims, oozing excitement.

"For the love of this neat planet, Ruby! You know why we are here." Emma says, her eyes flashing red.

"Actually no, I don't. Only that you like playing human. They stink, they're zero fun, and the sex is well – okayish." Ruby counters, throwing the polishing cloth on the counter.

"Ruby you are free to do what you like, except killing humans." Emma mumbles, as she pulls her phone from her jacket.

Ruby scoffs, rolling her eyes. "You are really no fun anymore."

"I have an appointment." Emma says, leaning over the counter to press a quick kiss on Ruby's cheek. "Be good, my little demon."

* * *

 

Entering the PD, Regina notices two things. Graham, her ex and colleague sits at _her_ desk, browsing through _her_ computer. In addition, the Captain’s door is closed. This is new; usually it is always open.

The brunette detective walks further into the room, glaring at Graham. “Could you please tell me why you are at my desk?”

Looking up from the monitor, Graham grins briefly. “Oh yeah, the tech guy is looking at my machine. I still need to finish this report.” He explains, pointing at a folder that lies next to the keyboard.

Regina huffs straightening her back as she walks around the desk. “Why is Captain Blanchard’s door closed?”

Still staring at the screen, Graham sighs. “I don’t know. It is been closed, since I arrived.”

“I’m getting some coffee.” Regina mumbles, walking through the small hallway, past Blanchard’s door.

After another thirty minutes, the door opens and Mary Margaret Blanchard comes out, her face bright and happy.

“It been so lovely talking to you and I agree, we really should look more into this crime.”

Regina cranes her neck, her eyes almost falling out of her head as she sees no other than Emma Swan.

Mary Margaret catches Regina’s look, a huge smile spreading across her face. “Detective Mills, would you please join us.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Regina walks over to her boss.

“I believe you two have met?” Mary starts, clasping her hands together.

“I’m afraid, yes.” Regina mumbles under her breath, ignoring Emma’s wink.

“Splendid, Emma told me how close she was to Lacey French. From now on, Miss Swan will be your assistant on that particular case.” Mary Margaret explains.

“With all due respect, that won’t be necessary.” Regina grounds out firmly, shooting daggers at Emma with her eyes.

“Nonsense, Miss Swan has got a talent with people. She will be very useful.” Mary throws a cheeky grin Emma’s way. “If everything goes smoothly, maybe this will become a permanent thing, who knows.”

Regina rolls her eyes, already more than annoyed with the situation.

“I leave you to it then.” Nodding at Emma and Regina, the Captain vanishes into her office.

 Emma rubs her hands together, again that glint in her eyes. “Let’s start catching bad guys, detective.”

Grabbing Emma’s sleeve, Regina pulls the woman into the next room, closing the door.

“First of all, Miss Swan. What in the world are you actually thinking?”

The blonde grins brightly, leaning closer to Regina. “That you’re magnificent.”

Regina stares blankly at her, not one bit amused.

“I have a gift, detective.” Emma starts, staring intently into Regina’s eyes. “What is it that you desire the most?”

Regina furrows her brow in confusion, staring back – not getting _it_. “My life before I met you.”

Now it is Emma’s turn to be confused. “That is odd. You are the first person to resist me.”

Detective Mills snorts, a brief laugh bubbling up her throat. “I’m really beginning to think, you actually believe that you’re the devil.”

“Lilith, Lucifer, Satan, Devil… I have many different names, but for you detective, I am whatever you want me to be.” Emma winks, her eyes flicking between the brunette’s lips and eyes.

“Great, then get out of my way.” Regina deadpans, opening the door.

“Where is the fun in that?” Emma asks, as she follows Regina out of the room.

* * *

 

“Dr. Kathryn Midas was Lacey’s therapist; we’re going to visit her.” Regina says, as they enter her car.

“Can we turn on the siren?” Emma asks excitedly.

“Stop acting like a child, Swan. You let me do the talking.” Regina mumbles, starting the car.

Emma rolls her eyes, her hands smoothing down her jacket. “Detective, you are so serious. Loosen up a little, show me your Latina fire.”

Regina bites her tongue, her eyes never leaving the road. “Stop talking.”

Snapping her mouth shut, Emma stares in wonder at the detective.

Regina sighs in relief, briefly glancing at the blonde woman.

“I have wondered –“ Emma starts again,

“Wow, you stayed silent for about 3 seconds. Well done, Miss Swan.”

The blonde licks her lips, relaxing into her seat. “Anyway, I have wondered… if we really haven’t met before?”

Shaking her head, Regina groans inwardly. “No we haven’t. I would remember, believe me.”

Grinning mischievously Emma bites her lower lip. “Because of the great sex, I understand.”

Regina parks the car, in front of a huge building. She leans closer to Emma, her lips slightly parting, and a seductive gleam in her eyes.

“You know Emma.” She rasps, her fingers playing with the blonde’s lapel. “It will be a cold day in hell, when I let you touch me.” Regina winks, abruptly leaving the car.

Emma swallows, her eyes feasting on Regina’s butt – that looked tremendous in those tight jeans, as she walks to the front entrance of the building.

“Challenge accepted.” Emma whispers, quickly following the detective.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the great feedback! That would be the new chapter, tell me your thoughts I can't wait to read them :)

„I am sorry, but Miss French’s file is confidential.” Dr. Midas says, her tone friendly yet stern. “Of course, we just like to know a few things about Miss French relationship to Mr. Robert Gold.” Regina explains carefully.

Kathryn’s eyes flicker to Emma, who watches the Doctor curiously. Wetting her lips, Kathryn lightly squirms. “I really –“

“Detective, may I?” Emma starts, clasping her hands together as she stares at Kathryn. The woman bites her lower lip, her eyes roaming over Emma’s upper body. “Kathryn, you really want to tell us – just let it out.”

“I really can’t.” Kathryn giggles, gripping the arms of her chair desperately.

“Miss Swan, what are you doing to her?” Regina asks, irritation clear on her face. “She reacts to me – which you by the way do not?” Emma furrows her brow.

“This is disturbing you.” Kathryn says, relieved about the change on topic. “On a deeper level.”

“React how?” Regina asks, looking between Kathryn Midas and Emma Swan.

“Usually women  react to me - physically and sexually. I touch their darker, well hidden sides.” Emma explains, looking back at Regina. “And you do not react that way. Which I find fascinating.”

“I think you are terrible, egomaniacal, and repulsive.” Regina huffs, but her eyes never leave Emma’s. “And quite frankly, you are overrated.”

“See Doctor, anyway… We’re getting a bit distracted here.” Emma chuckles, her eyes back on Kathryn.

“I know you want to do the nasty with me. Here is a deal, you tell us everything you know and I will hold up my end of the bargain?”

A blush is creeping up Kathryn’s neck, as she looks at Emma and Regina. Biting her lower lip again, she takes a deep breath. “While she was with Gold, she had an affair with Will Scarlett.”

Regina’s eyes go wide, as she leans forward. “Will Scarlett, the actor? Who is married to Elsa Svenson?”

Furiously nodding her head, Kathryn holds her breath.

“Let’s go, we have to pay him a visit.” Regina says, getting to her feet in one motion.

“I will meet you there, detective.” Emma says, already unbuttoning her blazer.

“Are you seriously going to sleep with her?” Regina exclaims, her mind not able to wrap around that bit.

“Of course, I always hold up my part of a deal.” Emma says, not seeing anything wrong.

“You know what Miss Swan, we can postpone it. You’ve got better things to do.” Kathryn smiles sweetly at Emma.

Emma hesitates for a moment, eventually nodding as she stands up. “Alright then, see you later doctor.”

* * *

 

In the car, Regina turns to Emma. Her eyes open, burning with anger. “How immature are you?”

Emma shrugs, leaning back against the seat. “No, I just take deals seriously.”

The brunette snorts, starting the car as her phones rings. “What?” She growls.

“Great, Graham… Yes, I will pick him up.” Ending the call, she looks back at the blonde. “We have to stop at the school, I have to do something.”

Stopping at the school, Regina unbuckles her seatbelt. “Stay in the car.” She mumbles, leaving Emma alone.

“Mom.” Henry smiles, wrapping his arm around the brunette’s middle section. “I thought Dad would pick me up?”

Regina smiles softly at him, treading her fingers through his brown hair.

“Wait, you are dating Detective Humbert?”

Regina growls lowly, as she turns towards the offending voice of none other than Emma Swan.

“Mom who is this?” Asks Henry, tilting his head so he can look better at the woman.

Gritting her teeth, Regina looks back to Henry. “This is Emma Swan; she’s assisting me on a case.

Henry blinks slowly, untangling himself from his mother’s grip. “Hey Emma.”

All smugness vanishes, as Emma looks to the young boy. Probably not older than 10.  Regina furrows her brow, as she notices the change in Emma’s demeanor.

“Hello, so you are the detective’s son?” Emma mumbles curiously, kneeling down. “Yeah, I am.” Henry grins broadly at her.

Emma returns the smile briefly, as she looks back up at Regina. “And he is Humbert’s son?”

The brunette cop sighs, nodding her head in confirmation. “It is none of your business.”

“Yes, I’m his son, but they’re not together anymore.” Henry clarifies, oblivious to Regina’s irritation.

“Bummer.” The blonde whispers, not able to catch the small smile on her lips.

“Let’s get you to the police station.” Regina says sternly, already walking towards the car - keen on ending this weird yet soft exchange.

* * *

 

After dropping Henry off at the precinct, they make their way to a film set.

Security escorts them into the set, towards a trailer. Seemingly Will’s trailer.

“Mr. Scarlett, the police is here.” The security man pokes his head into the trailer, nodding over his shoulder.

“Thank you, we will take this from here.” Regina says politely, brushing past the man.  

“Mr. Scarlet, my name is Detective Mills this is my assistant Emma Swan, we are here to investigate the murder of Lacey French.”

“Oh poor Lacey, I heard about what happened.” Will answers, leaning back as he stares at Emma. “Who are you?”

The blonde grins briefly, sitting down next to the man. “I’m whatever you want me to be, dear.”

“What is this?” Someone shrieks from the doorway. “Oh Baby, these are detectives they’re here to investigate Lacey’s murder.” Will explains hastily, his eyes darting to Regina.

“I would say that bitch had it coming.” Elsa answers coolly. Regina narrows her eyes, as she walks towards the woman.

“Not a fan of her I assume?”

“Not at all. She hit on my Will several times.” She snarls, her tone anything but friendly. “Thank god he told her to back off.”

Emma bites her tongue – hard. Looking back at Will, she leans closer to him. “What is it that you most desire?”

Will opens his mouth, his eyes clouding. “I want peace and Lacey back. Elsa is a wreck, she’ll never let me live up to my full potential.” The man suddenly shakes his head, his eyes wide. “What did I just say?”

“You son of a bitch. You take that back!” Elsa screams at him, forcing her way through to him, pushing Regina away.

Emma jumps up, shielding Scarlett with her body, unfazed by Elsa’s punches against her chest. Skilled fingers suddenly curl around the younger woman’s wrists and Emma holds her – tightly.

Elsa stares up; bright red eyes stare back at her. “Let go of me, it hurts.” She whispers in fear.

The blonde Devil slowly let go of Elsa’s hands, still staring at her. “Did you kill Lacey?”

“No.” She whimpers back, gone her threatening demeanor. “I hated her, but I am no killer.”

Emma looks to Regina, shaking her head slowly. “She didn’t do it and neither did Scarlett.”

The brunette is speechless, too many things had happened at once. Clearing her throat, she nods turning to leave the trailer. “Don’t leave town, in case we have further questions.” She throws back over her shoulder.

* * *

 

“I just know she didn’t do it.” Emma says, as they enter the precinct. “Regardless, we have to keep an eye on her.” Regina counters, throwing her holster and jacket onto the desk.

“Where is Henry?” Emma asks, her eyes searching the desk space.

“Graham took him home, I will meet them there.” Regina answers, her voice tired from exhaustion.

“Ah…”

“Emma?”

“Yes Regina?”

“Do you really believe all those things about yourself?”

“What things?”

“For one, you think you are the Devil… Which is disturbing on so many levels.”

“But I am the Devil.” Emma furrows her brow.

Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Whatever…”

“Once in awhile you humans should just open your eyes.”

“If you say so. Listen I am tired, I will go home to my son now. Hopefully I’ll wake up tomorrow and you’ll be gone – for good.” Rubbing her temples, Regina sighs as she picks up her stuff from the desk.

“Do you have a headache?” Emma asks curiously, tilting her head to the side.

“Yes, this day was horrible.”

Stepping closer to the brunette, Emma raises her hands. “Just let me…” Placing both of her forefingers on Regina’s temples, she looks at her.

The touch only lasts a few seconds, as Emma removes her fingers and continues to look at the detective.

“How did you –” 

“Oh, just imagining things, you know how it is with me, right. Well then have a goodnight Detective.”

* * *

Ruby looks up from the counter, when Emma enters her bar/nightclub. “Look who’s here – our police guardian angel.”

Emma throws a pointed look at her demon and friend, as she stops in front of her. “Very funny.”

“No no, rumor has it that you are now a cop?” Ruby drawls, sliding a glass of whisky to her.

“Who said that?” Emma shakes her head, taking a sip of her drink.

“I did…”

At the tone of the deep voice, Emma’s body tenses. Slowly turning around, she sees him.

None other than her brother David.

The true guardian angel.

“I came to bring you home.”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you for the lovely feedback! This one is short, but I am packing, preparing cause I'm leaving for the states on Monday. Feedback is greatly appreciated :)

Emma fake gasps, as she looks at David. “Oh my, what is this? A family reunion?”

The blonde man crosses the few steps that were separating them, invading Emma’s personal space.

“Do not start with me, you hear me? Hell is missing its Queen, so you better pack up and come with me.”

Ruby clears her throat; her eyes sparkling as she watches the scene unfold in front of her. “I hate to admit it, but I agree with him – this time.”

Emma sighs dramatically, leaning back against her bar. “No can do, the old man upstairs needs to find someone else who does the dirty work.” A provocative gleam in her eyes, she takes a big sip of her drink.

David growls, gritting his teeth. “Emma, don’t test him. What do you want here anyway? Humans are below us.”

The blonde whips around, her eyes red for a second. “You know that is our problem, we are amazingly arrogant. These humans, they are actually really smart. Admittedly, their need for money is quite annoying… But that’s just the same with us and power.”

David grabs Emma by her jacket, pressing her against the bar. “Yet again, you disobey him.”

Emma snorts, rolling her eyes mockingly. “I do as I please. I will punish people, on _my terms_.”

She pushes the man off her, not missing his glare. “Now if you would excuse me, I do have a meeting.”

* * *

 

Slowly buttoning her pristine white blouse, Emma smiles at Kathryn who lies on her stomach – dreamy smile on her face.

“This was…Fantastic.” The therapist grins, wrapping the blanket around her body.

Emma chuckles, running a hand through her hair. “I am quite like heroin.” She winks, searching through her pockets for a pack of cigarettes.

Kathryn laughs, her body still tingling. “That might be right, Miss Swan. Although, I do sense underlying stress?”

The blonde sighs, her hands stilling. “There is a lot going on recently.” At Kathryn’s raised eyebrow, Emma continues. “My brother he wants me to go back to hell and I don’t want to. I am quite sick of that job; I really enjoy my time here. And the Detective, she’s so…so…”

“So unavailable?”

“Yes, exactly… Usually I don’t care, really. But, something is different with her – she is different.”

“It must be hard to imagine for you, that someone could resist your charms, huh?” Kathryn asks slowly, sliding closer to Emma. “However, I think you are trying too hard with Miss Mills. You put her on a pedestal, gave her way too much power over you.”

Emma stares in bewilderment at the blonde. “Huh… Maybe you should become my therapist?”

Kathryn grins brightly, tilting her head slowly. “I could do that.” She nods.

“Great, therapy before sex…” Emma adds thoughtfully, grinning when Kathryn starts to unbutton her blouse again.

* * *

 

“Mommy, can I have this chocolate cake?” Henry asks, his small hand trying to reach the plastic container.

“No, not before dinner.” Regina playfully slaps his hand away, her eyes quickly reading the clock.

“When will Daddy be here?”

The brunette sighs, forcefully cutting the tomatoes. “He should be here any minute.”

“Can we invite the blonde woman from you work?”

Regina bites her lip, preventing any harsh comment that could leave her lips. “Why would you want that?”

Henry shrugs, pushing his chair around. “She seems nice and cool.”

Regina stirs the sauce, as she looks at Henry. “Miss Swan is not exactly a colleague…She is assisting me on a case. After that our paths will part.” She looks pointedly at her Son.

“Bummer…” Henry mumbles, vanishing into his room.

Regina closes her eyes, the knife in her hand stilling. Ever since she got divorced from Graham, she had tried her best to keep everything together.

Henry was a quiet, shy boy who loved to stay in his bubble. Seeing him so open and curious with Emma made Regina question her own problems with the blonde woman.

The doorbell pulls Regina out of her thoughts and back into reality. Shaking her head, she walks through the hallway towards the entrance door.

“Finally, he’s been asking about you since I picked him up from school.” Regina murmurs, walking back into the kitchen.

“Regina, I’m sorry…I got held up.” Graham sighs, his eyes tired. “How did your day with that Swan woman go?”

“Surprisingly well.” Regina shrugs, taking a spoonful of her sauce.

“She’s a weird one – Henry, I’m here.” Graham calls out, peeking into one pot. “Penne Arrabiata, my favorite!” He grins.

Regina rolls her eyes, playfully glaring at him. Henry darts out of his room and straight into Graham’s arms. “Dad! I thought you’d never come.”

“I know, guilty as charged…I got held up. What’s new buddy, tell me everything.”

Regina watches them retreat into Henry’s room, a quiet sigh escaping her mouth. Just because Graham and she couldn’t make it work, didn’t mean Henry had to suffer.

Simmering down the two pots, she grabs her phone – checking for new messages.

Emma made her headache vanish, just with a simple touch. It was like magic, when the blonde’s warm fingertips brushed against her temple, subtle pressure and gone was the pain.

Biting her lips, Regina scrolls through her contacts, stopping at _Idiot._

She is tempted to actually text the other woman. But what?

**Has anyone ever told you, that your pantsuits, blazers and blouses look ridiculous on -**

Regina groans, as she deletes the message – not sending this one. There was so much about Emma, that irritates the brunette.

Shaking her head, Regina drops her phone back on the counter. She wasn’t going to text Emma, why would she anyway?

* * *

 

The Hyperion is quiet tonight; at least it is when Emma enters her establishment. She nods at her staff, entering the elevator that will bring her up to her penthouse.

Ruby’s nowhere to be seen. Shrugging to herself, the blonde takes off her jacket. That’s when she stumbles over a pair of shoes.

Quirking her eyebrow, Emma follows the trail of clothes - ending directly at Ruby’s bedroom door.

Emma presses her ear against the hardwood, listening intently.

Her eyes widen and she cracks the door open, with sheer willpower.

Staring at Ruby and David – in bed.

“Well this, my dears – is interesting!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaayhoooo....I'm so glad to finally write again. It's a bit shorter, but please let me know your thoughts.  
> Also, thank you to everyone who shared their opinion with me :)
> 
> Have fun!

Ruby leans her upper body against the headboard, her eyes narrowed. “I’m bored, Emma.” David wipes lipstick off his chest, as he searches for his pants.

Emma shakes her head slowly, taking in her brother and Ruby. “The almighty David sleeps with my Demon? Dad would be soooo disappointed in you.”

David scoffs, buttoning his shirt. “Don’t Emma. You’ve got no right to judge.”

The blonde rolls her eyes dramatically, turning as she leaves the room. “Don’t knock her up, Davie. The world couldn’t handle a Demon/Angel hybrid.”

* * *

 

“I want to speak to Emma Swan?”

Ruby leers, her eyes raking up and down Regina’s body. “Oh I bet.” Ruby whispers, “Emma, you hellish motherfucker.”

Regina furrows her brow in question. ”What was that?”

“Oh nothing!” Ruby says quickly, fake smile plastered on her face. ”She’s in the penthouse. Just enter the elevator, press 2, and up you go.”

Regina nods curtly, as she walks towards the elevator, watching staff and guests mingling on the way.

Emma leaves the shower, wrapping a towel around her waist. Suddenly she sees Regina in the mirror, standing nervously in the lounge.

A devilish smirk plays on her lips, when Emma walks into the lounge – only dressed in a towel.

“Detective, I didn’t expect a surprise visit.”

Regina whips around, shamelessly staring at Emma’s bare chest. “Oh god, I’m so –“

“It’s quite alright,” The blonde grins, “You like what you see?”

“I…” Regina stutters, covering her eyes with one hand. “Please, put some clothes on.”

Emma sighs, slowly turning. Regina uncovers her eyes, daring to look at Emma again.

Two big scars catch Regina’s attention, as she looks up and down Emma’s back.

“What is this?” She asks without thinking, raising a hand to touch the blonde’s back.

But Emma grabs Regina hand quickly, “Don’t… Please.”

The brunette cop nods, her eyes never leaving Emma. “If you need to talk or…”

Emma smiles softly, nodding her head. “Thank you, I’ll be right back.” Patting Regina’s shoulder, she walks back into the bedroom.

Regina bites her lower lip. There was something about Emma that made Regina feel in a certain way.

In the car, Emma reads the article Regina had pointed out before. “It is all in there. After Lacey’s death, the sales figures skyrocketed.”

Emma scratches her neck, folding the newspaper. “It does make sense, yes.”

“Which means Gold is a suspect.” Regina explains in excitement, her eyes shining.

Emma chuckles, leaning her head back as she watches Regina. “At least now I know what you desire the most; the thrill of catching bad guys.”

Stopping at a red light, Regina tilts her head. “You have no idea, Miss Swan.”

Emma quirks an eyebrow, “After sleeping with Kathr –“

“–you did what?”

“I have slept with Dr. Kathryn Midas, yes. Several times – insatiable thing.” She winks, not missing Regina’s dark look. “Anyways, she explained to me some really interesting stuff about women.”

“Swan, you are a woman too…” Regina points out, her tone sharp.

“Yes, but that is different.” Emma huffs, her gaze back on the brunette.

“I’m different too, Emma. So whatever you are planning – just don’t.” Regina whispers, turning off the engine.

“Yeah, I’m not even really interested in you. I thought I was, but turns out I am not.” Emma shrugs, exiting the car.

Regina bites her lip, watching Emma for a moment.  _ Even better, so that is over then…right? _

_ A sour taste is still on her tongue. _

* * *

 

“Gold, congratulations to your tremendous success on the music market.” Emma smiles coldly; she would do anything to intimidate the man.

There is a sneer on Gold’s face, as he watches Emma and Regina. “I have no –“

“Save it, Robert. Lacey’s death spiked the sales.” Regina says, walking towards Gold.

“And? That’s hardly a motive.” Gold spits, his face red.

Emma pulls Regina away from Gold, “You loved it, right? The power over people, people that depend on you. But no one refuses you, so you had her killed.”

Something about Emma made Gold cave eventually. “She cheated on me!!! She was ungrateful!”

Regina walks closer, handcuffs dangling from her finger. “Robert Gold, you are arrested for the mu –“

Gold pulls out a gun, pointing it at Emma. “Let me go!”

Regina was just as fast, as she pulls her gun out. “Drop the weapon, Gold!”

“Leave me alone!” Gold screeches, his hands shaking. Emma slowly turns towards Gold, her eyes flickering red.

The man swallows, taking two steps away from the woman. His hands now shaking uncontrollably.  

“Didn’t you hear the detective? Drop the weapon.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Gold drops the gun, his shoulder sagging and a small whimper escaping from his mouth.

* * *

 

“Well done, Regina – Emma.” Mary Blanchard grins at them, “I’m happy that this one is solved, especially since it is so important to you, Emma.”

The blonde nods briefly, a small smile playing on her lips. “Me too, but I couldn’t have done it without Detective Mills.”

Regina holds back a small eye roll, as she looks at her boss.

“Oh I know; that is why I would like you two to work together in the future.” The captain grins at Regina, who stares in utter shock at Mary Blanchard.

“With all due respect, I thought Emma’s involvement was only necessary in this case?”

“Yes, but her role as a consultant is really successful. Plus, a partner would do you good, Mills. Please excuse me now, I have a meeting.”

Swallowing hard, Regina turns to Emma. “One word and I will hit you.”

Emma grins, one eyebrow quirked. “I’ll take my chances. Hello partner, you want to go out for a drink?”

Regina laughs, throwing her head back. “Of course and later you’ll charm off my pants and have your way with me…”

Emma blinks, licking her lips nervously. “Reall–“

“No, of course not. I’m going home, have good night.”

“I could cook!” Emma suddenly exclaims her tone hopeful.

Regina stops, eyeing the blonde in surprise. “What?”

“I could cook, for Henry and you. I mean, we have to work together now. Might as well try to be friends?”

Regina bites her lower lip, eyeing Emma warily. “I won’t sleep with you.”

Emma chuckles, watching Regina in amusement. “Fine by me.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but I wanted to share it with you guys. Thank you for your comments and feedback is much appreciated!

Regina looks warily at Emma, who chops tomatoes and garlic for the salad. Henry bounces around her, chewing her ear off about his school project. “Regina, your little human is quite energetic.”

“ _Henry_ needs to finish his homework anyways.” She says, glaring at her son, who slumps his shoulders slightly. She turns, checking on the lasagna in the oven. “It should be ready soon.”

So yes, Emma had convinced her, that they could cook together – _bonding time_ , that’s what she had called it. Now she is here, cooking with this weird woman. Regina’s mind wanders off, to earlier that day. Those scars on either side of Emma’s shoulder blades. Why would she have them? What happened to her?

“Emma?”

The blonde lifts her head, smiling at Regina. “Yes detective?”

“Those scars, they look quite unusual. May I ask how you got them?”

The knife that Emma is holding stills, her face still facing the cutting board. “I…I cut my wings off.”

Regina stares at her in pure confusion. She bites back a harsh retort, at Emma’s troubled face. “I see…” She says instead. “Why would you do that?

Emma sighs, and it is the first time that Regina sees her so sad.

“They don’t belong to me anymore, so Ruby helped me.” Emma explains, focusing back on the cutting board.

Regina furrows her brow even more; could Emma be any more cryptic? The little alarm clock rings, Regina turns opening the oven to get the lasagna.

Emma watches her, as Regina has a hard time putting on those mittens. She chuckles quietly, taking a deep breath as time slows down and suddenly stops.

Emma walks around the counter towards the Regina and the oven. She grins at the detective and takes the lasagna. She feels the heat radiating off the dish, as she suddenly burns her hands. Emma stares in shock at her red hands, why did it just burn her? How?

Still in confusion, she takes the mittens from Regina’s hands, trying them on. She eventually carries the lasagna to the dining table, snapping her fingers.

Regina jerks forward, staring at the now empty oven. “Huh?” She turns, seeing the dish already on the table. “I’m… confused.”

“Don’t we all.” Emma winks, leaving the small kitchen unit as she walks to Henry’s room. “Little human, dinner is ready.”

–

Emma paces up and down in her penthouse. Staring at her hands. “Ruby!” She bellows.

The demon enters Emma’s lounge. “What is it?” “Burn my hands.” “Huh?”

Emma clenches her jaw, “You need to burn my hands.”

Ruby shakes her in disbelief, as she takes a candle, lighting it. Emma reaches out, her hands hovering just above the flame.

Nothing happens. No pain, no burn. Emma swallows. “I don’t understand that.” She whispers.

“Care to explain what riled you up?” Ruby sighs, placing the candle on the coffee table. “I was at the detective’s house, we cooked dinner.”

“How romantic.” Ruby rolls her eyes.

“I took the dinner from the oven, with my bare hands and burned them! They actually hurt!” Emma runs a hand through her hair. Ruby’s forehead wrinkles, as she stares at Emma. “That’s impossible!”

Emma grabs a tumbler, filling it with whiskey. “That’s what I thought, yes. How is that possible, Ruby?”

“Maybe the humans are rubbing off on you?” Ruby offers, pouring herself a glass. Emma rolls her eyes in return, shaking her head. “You know it doesn’t work like that.”

“I managed to freeze time, so I am still capable.” She thinks aloud. “Why would you freeze time, though?” Ruby asks incredulously.

Emma takes a sip of her whisky. “No particular reason.” She shrugs.

“You know what, go, and bed this detective. Get her out of your system, she’s wrecking you.” Ruby exclaims in annoyance.

Emma stills, she stares with wide eyes at Ruby. “Are you implying that she’s the reason?”

Ruby shrugs, “Might as well consider it.” Emma takes a deep breath, going back to pacing. “She’s not some witch, Ruby. I highly doubt that.”

“True, but you’re like really into her. You’ve got that crazy fascination with her; maybe it got anything to do with this?” Ruby wonders, patting Emma’s back on her way out. “Think about it.”

–

The next morning, Emma storms into the PD station. “Humbert.” She exclaims, “Where is Regina?” Graham looks at her, quirking his eyebrow. “She’s at the captain’s office.”

Emma huffs, leaning against Graham’s desk. “Great.” She mumbles, smoothing down a hand over her jacket.

It took 15 more minutes, until Regina leaves the office of Captain Blanchard. She sees Emma, who hurries over to her. Emma grasps her arm, pulling the brunette with her into an empty interrogation room. “Miss Swan, what are you doing?”

“I need to sleep with you.”

Regina blinks, words lost on her.

“I’m not joking, I… I…need to get you out of my system.” Emma stumbles through her words, her demeanor unusual nervous.

“What makes you think, that sleeping with me will help? What if it makes you crave my affection even more?” Regina asks, her voice growing quieter.

Emma sighs, slumping against the desk. “Then I have a problem.”

Regina swallows, not used to seeing Emma so unsure. “What is your problem?”

Emma pinches the bridge of her nose, rubbing a hand at her neck. “You make me vulnerable, Regina.” She whispers. “I’m immortal, I feel no pain… but with you nearby, I…”

Regina is torn; she wants to yell at Emma and tell her that she’s crazy and needs help. But that other part, wants to believe it – actually sees the sincerity in the blonde’s eyes. There is this third, well hidden, part. The one that is fascinated by Emma, the one that would love to just cave and give the blonde what she wants. Regina blames the loneliness, the disappointment in Graham, and their failed marriage. She could, at least, allow herself a little taste, right? See how it feels.

She steps forward, her hands reaching out. “Em–ma”

Emma lifts her head, looks at Regina whose face is so open. “What is it?”

In an instant, Regina is on her, fingers grasping at her paint suit jacket. Emma catches up, her own hands covering Regina’s. It’s only a brush against lips, as suddenly a loud knock on the door echoes through the room.

Regina jumps away, looking surprised and confused at the same time. “Shit.” She mumbles, darting towards the door.

“There’s some guy here that wants to talk to Swan.” Graham says, poking his head into the room.

Emma nods, her lips still tingling. “I’ll be out in a second.”

Regina looks at her one last time, before she leaves the room. Emma sighs, staring at her hands. Just sleeping with Regina wouldn’t solve the issue, of this Emma is certain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I've edited a little bit more into chapter 1, as it felt incomplete. You might wanna check that out :)  
> Hope you're having fun, let me know your thoughts! (And thank you to Jewelrose for beta reading! (@g33kmonster on twitter.)

“Are you planning on getting up anytime soon?” Ruby says, as she stands at the end of Emma’s bed, glaring down on her.

Emma winces slightly, as she turns – trying to shield her eyes from the bright light. “No.”

Ruby sighs, opening two windows. Traffic noises flowing into the bedroom. “Don’t you have places to be?” Crossing her arms over her chest, Ruby continues to stare at the blonde. “Like a police department?”

Emma sits up, lips pulled into a thin line as she stares back. “I gave up on this, so leave me be.”

Ruby’s ears perk up at this, her eyes narrowing. “My, she really did a number on you, huh?”

Running a hand through messy, blonde hair, Emma sighs. “That’s not it,” She mumbles. “My dear brother David is now a stress counselor. Captain Blanchard was ecstatic.”

Ruby eyes widen, “You gotta be kidding me, right?” She exclaims, laughter bubbling up as she tries to contain her amusement. “What is he going to do? Reads the bible to them and flaps his angel wings.”

Emma actually chuckles at this, Ruby’s sense of humor brightening her mood slightly. “I know right!” She leaves the bed, striding towards the en suite.

“So your absence has nothing to do with Regina then?” Ruby questions bluntly. Emma’s back tenses, as she stops at the en suite door.

“I might have jumped the shark there.” She says feebly, not quite looking at her friend.

“What did you do?”

“I told her to sleep with me. Obviously she doesn’t want that, but of course I pressured her – shit head.” She curses, leaning her forehead against the doorframe. “She kissed me, half.”

Ruby’s face scrunches up in confusion. “How do you half kiss someone?”

Emma whips around, “It was barely a brush of lips, okay?” She throws her hands up in exasperation. “My point is that I pressured her.”

“Well then, do the un-devil thing and apologize.” Ruby shoots back.

Emma sighs, her shoulders slumping. “It is best for both of us if I just stay away.”

Ruby’s face morphs into a mask of disgust, as she walks closer. “Look at you, you’re pathetic. You’re the Queen of Hell, dammit!”

Emma turns quickly, grabbing Ruby by her throat as she flings the demon into the next wall. Ruby lands with a thud, the wall cracking, as she is sliding down to the floor. She cackles, jumping back to her feet. “There she is, finally!”

“Do that never again!” Emma bellows, her chest heaving as her eyes flicker between red and green. Her skin starting to redden as her face transforms into a mask of horror. “Regardless of what happens between Regina and I, we won’t leave this place. Accept this!”

Ruby grins, walking towards Emma; she grabs the woman by the hands. “You can calm down now.”

Emma closes her eyes, she takes a deep breath and her face is normal again. “Sorry for throwing you into that wall.”

Ruby giggles, looking at the wall. “It was fun.” She shrugs, turning to leave the room. “Consider apologizing to someone else, though.”

\--

“Who ate my pudding?” Graham’s gruff voice echoes through the precinct. Regina rolls her eyes, trying to focus on her report. “You probably ate it yourself and just forgot about it.” Graham’s face darkened, “No way, I’d never forget.”

“I guess it was Emma, she likes pudding.” David smiles at them, as he walks past. “Pudding thief.” Graham whispers darkly.

“Speaking of which, where is Emma?” Regina asks.

“Oh she took the day off.” Mary Blanchard answers, “I’m out for lunch.” She leaves the department, David hot on her heels.

Regina’s brow furrows in confusion. Emma was always in her face, why wouldn’t she leave her a message or something?

“Hey beautiful!”

Regina turns her head, smiling as she sees the Forensic Scientist and her best friend, Marian Lopez.

“Marian!” She exclaims, “How was your vacation?”

“It was great! I got to examine a dead body at the pool, died of natural causes, got boring quickly though.”

Regina winces, holding a hand up. “We definitely have different definitions of vacation and great.”

Marian became her best friend after Regina broke up with Graham. Despite herself, Regina was able to open up to the quirky Latina pretty quickly. This was rare.

“So, what did I miss?” Marian grins, taking a seat next to Regina. “I heard a super, hot blonde works with you?”

Regina snorts, she starts laughing as she shakes her head. “Well, she is blonde yes. But that is it.”

“Uuuuh, I sense underlying sexual frustration.” Marian whispers. “Don’t go back to Graham, okay? He’s more concerned about his pudding.”

“I’m not sexually frustrated!” Regina exclaims affronted. She quickly looks around, that came out louder than she intended.

“Relax; I’m just messing with you.” Marian laughs, patting Regina’s hand. “So where is this not – so hot – blonde?”

“I don’t know. She’s off sick today.” Regina shrugs, not looking at Marian or she might see some worries.

“Pity. Listen – I have to go back into the lab. We’ll catch up some more later?”

Regina nods, half hugging her friend. “I can’t wait.” She smiles, waving her goodbye.

\--

Ruby secretly loves polishing glasses, even though she acts as if she hates it with all her might. She’s in deep thought, when she is sensing another presence, but not seeing anybody. She stops her work and looks around.

“Hello.”

Ruby cranes her neck, looks over the bar counter and sees a young boy. “Hello, who are you?”

“I’m Henry Mills.”

“Henry Mills, what are you doing here?” Ruby asks suspiciously.

The boy tries to climb up the barstool, his tiny hands grasping at the counter for support. Ruby watches him curiously. “Can you help me?” He eventually asks.

Ruby rounds the counter, as she stops by his side, lifting the small boy up and onto the stool. “Thank you.”

She nods at him, walking back to her previous spot. “So, what can I do for you?”

“I want to speak to Emma Swan.” He puffs out his chest, almost toppling over in the process.

“Easy there,” Ruby reaches out, steadying Henry. “Emma is occupied at the moment, may I ask why you want to speak to her?”

Henry eyes her warily, as if he isn’t sure if can trust her. “I want to drink something.”

Ruby quirks an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips. “How about a soda?”

Henry nods, his eyes searching the club. Ruby is almost certain that this is his first time in a club.

“Okay, let’s drop this changing of topic thing. What do you want from Emma?” Ruby says, her eyes sparkling.

Henry eyes her warily again, clearly contemplating something. “She is my mom’s friend. But mom told me on the phone, that Emma didn’t come to work. I am just here to make sure that she is still my mom’s friend.”

Ruby’s eyes narrows. “Who is your mom?”

“Regina, she’s a badass Detective.”

Ruby rolls her eyes, “Of course it is her. I guess she doesn’t know that you’re here?”

“No, she didn’t send me, if that is what you’re thinking.” He says, scrunching his face up as he drinks his soda.

“Give me your mother’s number.” Ruby says, taking her phone from the counter.

\--

Regina rushes into the Hyperion, her eyes frantically searching for Henry. “God, there you are.” She says in relief, hurrying over to Ruby and Henry. “I wanted to visit Emma.” Henry exclaims, his other protests were muffled by her shoulder.

“Henry,” Regina breathes, “Don’t do this ever again, okay? I was worried sick when Daddy told me that you weren’t at the school.”

Henry squirms slightly as he looks down. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles sheepishly. “I just wanted to make sur –”

“What Henry?” Regina asks softly.

He takes a deep breath, “I wanted to make sure, that Emma is still your friend.”

Regina is taken by surprise, as she hears her son’s response. Maybe the divorce had taken a bigger toll on Henry than she initially thought. “Oh my prince, don’t worry. Emma and I are fine.” She lies, her gut clenching.

Regina looks at Ruby, “Where is Emma?”

Ruby licks her lips, nodding to the elevator. Regina looks back at Henry. “Stay here, I’ll talk to her, okay?”

\--

The elevator opens and Regina stands – again in Emma’s big penthouse. She clears her throat and walks further into it.

“Emma?”

A door down the hall bangs open and Emma emerges, her button up loosely around her shoulders, black pants open. “Regina?” She exclaims in surprise.

Regina is about to open her mouth, when another woman appears behind Emma.

_ It stings _ . More painful than Regina would anticipate. She swallows.

“I’m afraid we have to postpone, darling.” Emma speaks to the other woman, who pouts in return. “Fiiiine, but only if you promise me you do that thing with your tongue again.”

Emma grits her teeth, squeezing the bridge of her nose. “Yes, fine. Now go.”

The woman giggles, presses a quick kiss to Emma’s cheek and turns to go. Regina doesn’t look at her, the emotions too wild.

When the elevator shuts again, Emma approaches the brunette carefully. “Not that I am not ecstatic about your visit, I’m just won –”.

“Henry came here, he wanted to see you.” Regina says, her voice empty and tired. “You know, here I thought you are actually really sick or I don’t know, sad maybe? But no, you’re perfectly fine and fucking some random bimbo.”

Emma flinches, she steps back a little. “I’m not sick, Regina. I know, that’s what I told the Cap, but… I’m not coming back to the precinct.”

Regina stares at her, sadness and then anger flickering over her face. “Coward.” She grits out, clenching her hands into fists. “I’m just another one of your sick games, a trophy to claim, right?”

Emma steps forward again, catching Regina’s hand as she tries to hit her in the face. “I am sorry, for pressuring you, for expecting sex.”

Regina stops fighting against the blonde’s grip on her hands, as she stares dumbly at her. “What?”

“What I did and said, in the office, that wasn’t fair. I shouldn’t have done it. I am all about freewill, Regina.” Emma smiles at her, her thumb caressing the back of the brunette’s hand. “Just because I have a problem, doesn’t mean you have to fix it.”

“I... wanted to help you.” Regina whispers.

“I know, but you don’t have to.” Emma rasps back, closing her eyes briefly. “I accept that you find me repulsive, egomaniacal and overrated.”

Regina’s throat closes off, releasing a watery laugh. “Sometimes you’re awfully dimwitted.”

Emma grins briefly, nodding slowly. “I accept that too.”

“Henry thought that we are fighting.” Regina says, wiping fresh tears away. “He paid you a visit, but Ruby kept him busy.”  

Something new takes hold of Emma, as she hears the words. A child would seek her, willingly. Why?

“He had to go through so much. I had hoped the divorce would leave him unharmed, but I’m beginning to see that he has some abandonment issues. Will you come back to the precinct?” Regina asks quietly, her eyes open and hopeful.

Emma swallows, squeezing her eyes shut. She is in love with this woman and Regina makes her vulnerable. But how could she say no?

“Yes, I’ll come back.”

Regina sighs relieved, wrapping her arms around Emma’s half – clothed upper body. Which both realize -- at the same time.

Emma tenses, her nipples straining against Regina’s jacket. The brunette swallows, acutely aware of their state.

“I think… I should get going.” She husks, slowly letting go of Emma. The blonde nods quickly, trying to button her shirt.

“I’ll…see you tomorrow.” She says, averting her eyes to her hands.

This is awkward.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Let me know your thoughts :) (and again huge thanks to Jewelrose for beta reading :). You're the sweetest)

“This is gruesome.” Marian mumbles, as she looks at the victim’s body. Regina winces slightly, as she kneels down inspecting the wound. “It is,” She breathes, her brow furrowing.

“Whoever did this will have a comfy place in hell.” Emma says, hovering over the woman. “Lopez, what do you think? A knife couldn’t slice this easily through a chest, and leave a round wound?” Marian looks at Emma, “No, I don’t believe so.”

An older man, who walked his dog in the early morning hours, had found the body in a back alley, right behind an apartment building.

“I talked to various neighbors,” Graham says, as he approaches them. “Of course, no one has heard or seen anything. Except that there was a party at one of the apartments.”

“That would explain her fancy clothes.” Emma notes, her eyes scanning the small alley. Regina stands, brushing her hands clean on her jeans. “Yes, let’s search for the host.”

Emma trails after the Detective. They are back to their usual routine. Emma just reminded herself, that no matter what she feels for Regina, she had to ignore it for the sake of… _this…them._

It takes them exactly 20 minutes to finally locate the host of last night’s party. It is a young man, still very much hungover. “I’m sorry, but there were so many people here.” He sighs, looking at Regina’s phone. “I vaguely remember her.”

“Did someone follow her around or talk to her?” Regina asks.

“I don’t know, Ma’am.” He says his tone ruefully. “The party got out of hand; someone must’ve posted it online.”

Emma steps closer to the young host, her eyes scanning his face carefully. “We get it, Matt – it was Matt right?” At his nod, Emma pats his shoulder. “Is there someone else we could talk to? Someone who was less drunk, maybe?”

Matt rubs at his forehead, as his eyes roam the room. “Oh yeah, my sister.” He exclaims. “But she’s already at work.”

Regina takes her notepad out, starting to write something down. “What is her name and where does she work?”

“Samantha Francis and she works at the hospital. Trauma, she’s a nurse there.” Matt eagerly explains.

––

In the car, Regina glances several times at Emma. “So, what are your thoughts on this?”

Emma rubs her chin, eyes glued to the street. “It is either personal or whoever did this, is really sick.” Emma says, finally looking at Regina. “What makes you think that?” Regina asks.

Emma clears her throat. “The way he killed her.” Emma whispers darkly. “Driving the weapon right through her heart, before that, he punched her almost unrecognizable.”

“What makes you think it is a man?” Regina asks further. The way Emma talks about this, her whole posture, holding Regina captive. Maybe this was what the Captain had seen in the blonde and wanted to keep her as a consultant around.

“It is a feeling, plus the amount of strength and cruelness. I don’t want to sound prejudiced, but this reeks of power hungry, asshole who probably got ditched and is now out on revenge. In his mind, women suck and they have to pay, because they hurt his feelings.”

Regina’s brow furrows as she parks the car. “That sounds like you’ve had your fair share of them?”

Emma chuckles, her eyes locking with Regina. “Believe me, when you’ve had the displeasure of meeting Hitler, you’ve seen it all.”

Regina’s eyes widen and she is clearly taken aback. “Wait, what?”

Emma just grins, as she leaves the car.

–––

Samantha Francis isn’t much of help. She’s only seen the victim twice that night and nothing indicated that something could happen to her.

They are entering the PD, when Marian and Graham rush towards them. “The new Lieutenant is here.” Graham hisses, nodding his head in Mary and a blonde man’s direction.

“A new Lieutenant? Why, what happened to White?” Regina asks in confusion.

Graham shrugs, “As far as we know, he is on leave until further notice. I don’t understand.” Emma tilts her head, looking past Graham’s shoulder. The blonde man smiles at something, baring his white teeth.

Emma thinks it is unsettling.

“Listen up.” Mary calls out, clapping her hands. “This is Robin Locksley, our new Lieutenant. Leo White is on leave for personal reasons and while he is gone, Robin will be our guy.” She laughs, smiling at the man.

Robin clears his throat, standing tall as his blue eyes roam the group of cops and detectives.

“It is a pleasure to work with you. I’ve only heard good stuff about this department and if there are any questions, don’t hesitate to ask.”

The crowd murmurs lowly and Robin nods, vanishing into his office, Leopold’s former office it seems.

Regina bites her lower lip, as she leans closer to Graham, Marian and Emma. “Something feels off.” She says. Graham nods in agreement, scratching his chin. “Well, as long as he stays out of our way, I don’t care.” The man whispers back.

Emma sighs quietly, smoothing her hands over her jacket. “Let’s focus on the case.”

––

Regina hangs up the phone and pinches the bridge of her nose. “I’ve talked to the Chicago PD, and obviously we are dealing with a serial killer.” Graham’s head jerks up and he stares bewildered at his ex. “What?”

“Yes, they call him ‘The Hook’.” She opens the file, scrolling to the picture of the victim. “He struck 5 times in Chicago, 6 times in NYC and now here in LA.”

Emma stands up, leaning over Regina. “Why the hook, though?”

“Because the wounds always match an actual hook.” Regina spits out, bile rising. “What a sick individual.”

Emma lays a hand on Regina’s shoulder, her thumb rubbing circles. The Detective swallows, fighting the urge to lean into the touch.

“Is there anything else similar to our case?” Graham asks.

“Yes, the victims are always at parties.” Regina answers.

“So he is a hook wielding partygoer.” Emma states, suddenly aware of what her hand is doing. Slowly she takes it away.

_Instantly missing the feeling of Regina underneath her hand._

Regina, who feels the same, clears her throat. _Keep it together_ , she scolds at herself.

“Hello, I wanted to introduce myself personally to you.” Robin suddenly stands at Regina’s desk, smiling down to her. “I’ve heard about your reputation.”

Regina leans back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Nice meeting you, Lieutenant.” She says her body and face all professional. Robin smiles, nodding at Graham and Emma.

“Tell me, Lieutenant.” Emma starts, casually leaning against Regina’s desk. “Before you became a policeman, did you do toothpaste ads?”

Graham barely caught a snort, as he turns his face away from the blonde man.

Robin ignores the question and blatant insult, as he walks towards Emma. “And you must be Emma Swan. The infamous consultant.”

Emma grins, straightening her back as she looks back. “In the flesh.”

Robin just chuckles at that, his attention back on Regina. “I’ve looked into your recent case. Is there any progress?”

The brunette detective sighs quietly, as she grabs the folder. “Everything you need to know is in there.” She says, handing it over. “Apparently, he strikes at parties.”

Robin opens the folder, “Is there any sign of rape?”

“As far as we know he doesn’t rape his victims. But we did find out that he is lacing the drinks, Marian is still finding out with what he is doing that.”

The blonde man nods, handing the folder back to Regina. “We’re in LA; there are plenty of parties every day. How do we pinpoint it?”

Emma clears her throat. “This is actually easy.” She grins. “I’ll be throwing a huge party at my club.” Robin’s eyebrows quirk, as he looks at Emma. “What makes you think that he will be there?”

“Cause it will be a hellish party and no one wants to sit that one out.” Emma answers smugly.

––

Emma sits with Ruby, going through the list for their ‘catch the hook’– party.

As David enters the penthouse.

Emma looks up, an amused smile spreading across her face. “Dr. Nolan.”

David just rolls his eyes, as he sits down. “Ruby, I need to talk to Emma – in private.”

Ruby looks between them, as she sighs dramatically and leaves the lounge. “What is it?” Emma asks, folding the list.

“I understand the appeal, Emma. You like being around Regina, and now that I’ve actually interacted with her, I can see why.” He sighs, pouring himself a glass of scotch.

“I sense a but in there.” Emma says warily.

“Regina is special.” David starts, fidgeting; he looks back at his sister. “She’s…pure.” Emma snorts her body tensing. “Oh come on, David.” Emma exclaims, “She’s certainly no virgin.”

The blonde man shakes his head, “That is not what I meant, Emma.” He rushes to say. “Regina is pure white light, she’s good. Thoroughly good.” He presses. “Regina is everything you’re not. And eventually she will be your downfall.”

Emma swallows, her heart racing as she listens to David. “You’re playing mind games. To trick me into going back home.”

“No, I’m–” The elevator door opens and Regina walks out. Emma rises from her seat, walking towards her. “Detective,” Emma breathes. “What a pleasant surprise.”

David clenches his hands, as he empties his glass. “Detective Mills.” He nods. Regina looks between them, unsure. “I’m sorry if I interrupted something?”

“Not at all.” Emma smiles, shooting a side glance at David. “We were just finished, right David?”

David gives Emma a dark look, walking past her. “Yes, for now. But we will talk later about this.” He nods again at Regina, as he leaves the penthouse.

“So, Detective. What brings you here?” Emma smiles, walking back to the couch.

Regina looks around, clearly nervous about something.

“No worries.” Emma says, “No bimbo will emerge, we’re alone.” She chuckles at Regina’s dark look.

She sighs, sitting next to Emma. “I’m here because there is something bothering me.”

The blonde swallows. “Do you want a stiff drink?” She offers.

“For once, yes please.” Regina nods, when Emma takes a clean glass from the table.

“Is this because of the case?” Emma asks, placing the glass of scotch in front of the Detective.

“No, actually.” She takes a generous sip, the liquid burning pleasantly. “This is because of Leopold White and his mysterious leave.”

Emma leans forward, her brow furrowing in worry. “What about it?”

“My father was a cop too. He was actually a Lieutenant too. People loved him; he was fair and a man of honor.” She inhales a shaky breath, squeezing her eyes shut. “One day, he was found dead at the docks. To this day, no one really knows what happened. They think it was a random mugging, because his wallet and gun was missing. After awhile, the rumors got around that he was crooked and messed with the wrong people.”

Regina didn’t realize that she is crying, until Emma brushes a few tears away. “I’m so sorry, Regina.”

Regina releases a sob, pressing her hand against her mouth. “My father was not crooked; he would never do such things. He was framed.”

Emma swallows, her free hand grabbing Regina’s. “What does this have to do with White?”

“They were friends, close really. And I think this leave could’ve something to do with all of this?”

Emma squeezes Regina’s hand softly. “Maybe, do you want to find out?”

“Of course.” Regina exclaims, squeezing Emma’s hand back. “But we need to be really careful.”

Emma nods, a small smile gracing her lips. “We will be.”

They stay silent for a few minutes, both busy with their own thoughts. When Emma looks back at Regina. “Are you an Angel sent to kill me?”

Regina stares in utter confusion at Emma. “What?”

“Can I check your back?” Emma asks carefully.

Regina licks her lips, not understanding any of this. “Why?”

Emma swallows, squeezing the bridge of her nose. “Please, I just need to see.”

Regina inhales a sharp breath, as she turns her upper body. Emma pulls the material of Regina’s shirt up. Her thumbs trail along the brunette’s shoulder blades, searching for anything that indicates wings.

Regina shivers. The cold air hitting her warm skin and Emma’s touch – so thoroughly. “Are you done searching for whatever?”

Emma tilts her head, slowly pulling the material down. “Thank you.” She rasps, grasping her glass to take a big sip.

“What did you look for?” Regina asks confused.

“Wings, but you don’t have any.” Emma sighs in relief.

Regina shakes her head, grabbing the scotch. “I think I need a big one now.”

Emma chuckles, “Where is Henry tonight?”

“He is with Graham.” She says, pouring Emma and herself a generous glass.

“Well then, Detective. Cheers.” Emma grins, raising her glass.

––

It takes exactly three glasses of scotch and Regina is drunk. She giggles, sprawled across Emma’s couch. Emma sits on the opposite, as she watches the woman. “You’re quite cute, when you’re drunk, Detective.”

Regina rolls her eyes, another giggle bubbling up. “I’m not cute, you’re cute.” She scrunches up her face, tapping her finger against the tip of her nose. “No wait; you’re annoying and sooooo sexy. Wait…not sexy…totally unsexy.”

Emma laughs, leaning over Regina to take the glass from the other woman’s grasp. “Enough for today, Detective.”

Regina stares at Emma, who leans with half her body over her. “You can take me tonight if you want to.” She suddenly whispers.

Emma’s movements halt and she stares in bewilderment at Regina. Who starts to unbutton Emma’s shirt.

“Wait,” Emma says, covering Regina’s hand with hers. “As much as I’d love to do that. You’re way too drunk and I will not take advantage of this.” Emma stops her. “Plus, you’d deny any of this in the morning or accuse me of devilish ways and that is not something I want.”

Regina tries to smile seductively at her, which fails.

Emma sighs, her hand caressing Regina’s cheek. “Let’s get you into bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Robin sucks. But it is part of the story, bear with me :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> TW for violence.

The slight pain behind her eyes stirs her slowly awake. The foul taste on her tongue nauseates her, as she opens her eyes. She looks around, the bedroom she is in unfamiliar to her. A white button shirt clad her otherwise naked upper body. Dread starts coursing through her veins, as she tries to remember anything. She flips the blanket away, relieved that she is still wearing her panties.

The door opens and Emma Swan stands there in all her glory, dressed in a deep red satin robe. “Good morning, sunshine!”

Regina squints at her, the bright light hurting her eyes. Emma grins, as she walks towards the bed, a cup of coffee in her hand. “Looks like someone got a bad head.” She hands Regina the coffee, and sits down on the bed.

Regina takes a tentative sip of her coffee, as she glares at Emma. “Whose bedroom is this?”

Emma chuckles, a smile playing on her lips. “This, Detective, is my bedroom.”

Regina’s eyes widen, she almost chokes on her coffee. “Did we…?”

Emma laughs heartily at this, clearly still remembering everything.

“No, we didn’t.” She winks, smiling at Regina’s relieved sigh. “However, you wanted it so badly. At first, you started to undress me. When I said no, you challenged me to a round of wrestling. Eventually I carried you into my bedroom.”

Regina swallows, her face all pale. “Did you…undress me?”

“Oh no, you did that all by yourself.” Emma throws her another cheeky smile. “I helped you into my bed, but you however, had other ideas. Since undressing me wouldn’t work, you changed your tactic and undressed yourself. I grabbed the first item I could get my hands on and covered you with my button up.”

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose, the pounding in her head increasing. “This is so embarrassing.”

Emma smiles patting Regina’s free hand. “I thought it was endearing.”

Regina scoffs, rolling her eyes, which has her wincing. “Did you sleep in here too?” She motions to the bed.

Emma shakes her head quickly. “No, I didn’t want to invade your privacy.”

Regina sighs, wrapping the blanket more around herself. “I guess I’ll get ready.” She says, her eyes searching the room for her clothes.

Emma nods, as she stands up. “I’ll leave you to it.” She says, “Your clothes are in the ensuite.” She nods towards the ensuite door.

Regina emerges 15 minutes later, while Emma reads the newspaper. She looks up, smiling at the Detective. “Do you want some breakfast?”

“No thank you. I have to get going.” Regina replies, searching for her phone in her purse. She stills her movements suddenly, slowly looking back at Emma.

“Thank you.”

Emma furrows her brow, a questioning look on her face. “For what?”

Regina sucks a deep breath in. “For not taking advantage of me. You could have easily – well… But you didn’t and I’m thankful for that.”

Emma clears her throat, sliding closer as she takes Regina’s hand. “I’d never use you, Regina. You needed a friend and a shoulder to lean on. I did just that.” She says quietly, her eyes locking with Regina’s.

The brunette Detective licks her bottom lip, captivated by Emma’s green, earnest eyes. The blonde’s thumb caresses the back of Regina’s hand, as they keep staring at each other. A silent conversation only through eyes and touches.

“I guess you are really not that bad.” Regina whispers, her voice slightly cracking. Emma flashes a lopsided grin. “I told you so.”

Regina wants to give in. Wants to bury her hands in that stupid but beautiful, long, blonde hair. Pull Emma closer, and seal the deal with a searing kiss.

She had known that alcohol would only bring out those buried emotions. Would make the fears and insecurities vanish.

Emma tilts her head to the side, as she watches Regina’s face contort with emotions. “Are you ok –.” Emma’s words are swallowed, by Regina’s mouth on hers. It catches Emma off guard. She braces her hands on Regina’s shoulders, returning the kiss with equal fervor. Emma welcomes Regina’s eager tongue, sucking lightly on it as she pushes the smaller woman against the kitchen table.

“Oh my Devil, finally!”

They jump apart, looking positively surprised and confused. Ruby grins at them, David hovers in the background with worry on his face.

“Ruby!” Emma hisses, looking back at Regina, who blushes furiously.

“Oh don’t stop on our behalf, we were never here.” Ruby exclaims, grabbing David by his arm. But he jerks it away, his eyes staring at Emma.

“Actually no,” He starts, his eyes burning into Emma’s. “I need to talk to you.”

Regina grabs her purse and jacket. “I’ll see you at work.” She rasps, her face closed off. She nods at David and Ruby on her way out.

Emma squeezes her eyes shut. Too much…Too much.

“What in the world are you thinking, Emma?” David exclaims, as he rushes forward.

“Nothing David. For once I wasn’t thinking anything.” She yells back at him. “What is it with you and Regina?”

David is panting, his frantic eyes darting around the room. “This isn’t real Emma!”

Emma whips around, her heart beating frantically. “Oh shut up!”

David takes a deep breath, calming slowly down. “No listen,” He sighs in defeat. “None of this is real. It’s…a plan.”

Emma looks confused at him. “I don’t get it David.”

“35 years ago I was sent to earth. Henry and Cora Mills desperately wished for a baby. I blessed them.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “She’s a miracle, Emma. Father placed her in your path.”

Emma stares in shock at her brother. Still faintly tasting Regina on her lips. “But she… she…kissed me.”

“I’m sorry Emma.” David nods.

“I have real feelings for her…” Emma rasps, squeezing her eyes shut. “They’re real…”

David ducks his head in shame. “I know they are… but hers…are not.”

“Get out of my sight.” Emma growls, hurt shining brightly in her eyes, as she leaves.

–––

“Best party ever!” Ruby exclaims, as she pours several shots. Regina rolls her eyes, assessing everything around her. Tonight is the night, they are going to catch  _ ‘The Hook’. _

“Oh hello Detective Mills.” A familiar voice calls out. Regina turns and sees Kathryn Midas.

“Dr. Midas. I wasn’t expecting you.” She states, a slight edge to her voice.

Kathryn chuckles, as she nods. “Emma invited me.” She winks, taking a seat at the bar where Ruby watches her in appreciation.

“Of course she did.” Regina growls quietly, shaking her head to clear it. “It will be dangerous tonight, Dr. Midas. Please watch your glass and surroundings.”

Kathryn nods, her face serious. “Absolutely.”

Regina looks back at Emma, who chats with two strippers. She bites the inside of her cheek, swallowing the impulse to just drag Emma away and ask her what was going on with her.

The past 5 days, Emma had avoided her. They didn’t talk much, let alone about the kiss. If they talked, it was only about work or Leopold White.

She looks back at Kathryn, just to see her flirting with Ruby. “So you are Emma’s best friend?” Ruby nods, something gleaming in her eyes. “That I am.”

Graham walks towards her, nodding at Emma as he passes the blonde. “Everyone is on guard. Locksley is outside in the van, watching the club and streets via CCTV.”

Regina takes a sip of her water, as she nods. “Good. I’ll be making rounds in a minute.”

Emma swiftly approaches them, a smile plastered on her face. “So how do you like the party?” She waves her arm around, taking a glass of whiskey from Ruby.

“Pretentious.”

“Cool.”

Emma shakes her head in amusement, as she leans against the bar counter. Staying away from Regina has been, and still is, a hard task. But if David was right, it was the best thing she could do, even if it feels like the worst thing to her.

Regina watches Emma from the corner of her eye, as she pushes herself away from the bar. “I’m going to make the rounds.” She spits out.

“My, you did piss her off again, huh?” Graham asks, casually leaning next to Emma.

Emma sighs, downing her drink in one go. “It is for the best.”

Graham suddenly grabs Emma’s arm. “She’s the mother of my son and still a great friend. From the looks of it, I can tell that she cares a very great deal about you.” He hisses, “I don’t really understand why, since you’re…well…a little weird. If you hurt her, I will hurt you.”

Emma stares at him…Emotions pounding painfully in her chest. She bares her teeth, sliding closer to Graham. “Everything I do is for her own good.”

Regina watches the dancing masses, as someone suddenly pushes her. Her hand darts for her gun, when a young man smiles at her. “Oh sorry, love. Someone must have pushed me.” He tips his head and walks away.

Regina takes a deep breath and continues to watch the dance floor.

Emma looks around, as she searches for Regina. Graham covers the other side of the club, as she walks up to the DJ. The view is much better from there.

An uneasy feeling claws at Emma’s guts, as she continues to search for Regina.  _ She’s gone _ .

Emma presses the small con in her ear. “I can’t find the Detective.”

She rushes down the stairs, darting towards the restrooms. Pushing the door open, she searches the open stalls. “Regina?” Nothing…

A cruel feeling shoots through her body, as she leaves the club through the back entrance. “Regina?” She calls out. She crosses the parking lot, frantically looking around. As she suddenly sees Regina’s purse scattered on the ground.

“No no no no…”

Regina’s purse clutched in her hands, she stands up and breathes deeply in – as time stops. She tries to calm down her frantic nerves and racing heart that beats so wildly for Regina.

She starts to run to the first dark alley. Nothing.

She turns around, her eyes focusing on the small park that is across from her club. She hurries over the street, entering the park.

A few paces in, she sees – faintly in the dark, a figure hunched over something. She drops Regina’s purse and lunges forward, at the figure. Emma snaps her fingers, as time starts ticking again.

She grabs the man, hurling him against the bench. She looks at Regina bruised neck. “You monster!” She yells in agony, grabbing the man by his neck.

“Hello, love.” He cackles, spitting blood out. “Finally we meet.”

Emma stares at him.

“The moment I heard that the Devil herself is residing in Los Angeles, I had to see for myself.”

“Who are you?” Emma asks, her eyes flickering back to Regina, who groans quietly.

“Just an admirer of your work. Killian Jones, or The Hook.” He smiles, “I guess you’re quite happy with my art so far?”  

Emma slaps him across his face, her other hand striking against his chest. “Oh my, you are quite misinformed here.” Her face slowly transforms into her devil mask. “I will send you straight to hell, but first – let’s take the last bit of sanity you have left, hm?”

Killian starts struggling, panic flashing across his face. Emma leans forward as he yells in agony, she laughs cruelly, raising her hand to knock him out.

Hook slumps to the ground. Emma slides to Regina, and touches the side of her bruised face. “Regina…”

The brunette groans again.

“You are safe, you are safe with me.” Emma whispers, brushing strands of hair from the brunette’s forehead away. Regina slowly opens her eyes, wincing at the pain. “Where is he?”

“I knocked him out.” Emma smiles. Regina grabs at Emma’s jacket, pulling herself up as she buries her face against Emma’s neck. “Thank you.” She cries quietly.

“It’s going to be fine.” Emma assures the brunette, wrapping her arms carefully around her. “He must have laced my water, suddenly I felt dizzy and I went to the bathroom and then everything went black.” She sobs against Emma’s chest. “But I didn’t drink too much, and woke up shortly after.”

“He can’t hurt you anymore. I made sure of that.” Emma says, as she takes her jacket off draping it around Regina’s shoulders.

She presses the con in her ear. “I’ve found them, at the park across the street.” She looks back at Regina, “Can you walk?”

Regina nods and with Emma’s help, stands up. She looks at Jones, disgust and terror on her face. “Did he have his Hook on him?”

Regina closes her eyes, trying to remember something. “I’m not sure.” She searches the ground. “It’s over there; I must have slapped it away or so.” It lays only a few feet away from them.

“Regina… Oh my god Regina, I was worried sick!” Robin runs towards them, pushing Emma away from the Detective, as he wraps an arm around her.

Emma shoots a searing glare his way, as she ducks her head and walks away.

“I’m fine, Locksley. Emma saved me.” Emma hears Regina saying, a small, sad smile gracing her lips.

Regina watches Emma, as she pulls the blonde’s jacket closer to her face, Emma’s scent soothing her.

 

_ The moment I heard that the Devil herself is residing in Los Angeles, I had to see for myself. _

 

_ I will send you straight to hell, but first – let’s take the last bit of sanity you have left. _

 

The words echo in her head, as she watches Emma walk away. Something hot crawling up her neck.

Could it be? Could Emma really be the Devil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must have some questions, eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. I suggest when you read the last part of it, listen to the 'the fray - look after'.

Marian waves Henry goodbye, as Regina ushers him into his bedroom. “Now,” The forensic scientist grins at her friend and colleague. “Spill it bitch.” Regina rolls her eyes, carrying two glasses of wine to the coffee table.

“There is nothing to  _ spill _ , Marian.” Regina says, taking a seat next to Marian. “Emma and I are colleagues, she saved my life and I’ll be forever thankful.” She sucks a deep breath in, “The kiss was a slip up. I was hungover, and still emotional.”

“Are you even listening yourself, Regina?” Marian questions in disbelief. “I saw you the night where they arrested Hook and the way you stared longingly at Emma, from afar. Like a creep.”

Regina looks sourly at the other woman, the vein on her forehead prominent. “Take that back!”

“Nope, not going to happen.” Marian shakes her head rigorously. “You’re hurt, and that is understandable. First, Emma worships you, tries her best to get past your damn walls. Then, she butts out the moment you give in. Now you have that weird, heavy vibe.”

Regina sighs, rubbing at her face as she lets Marian’s words sink in. She has a point. “She’s insufferable and… annoying. I can’t stand her.”

Marian chuckles into her glass, mirth in her eyes. “Oh right. You hate her to a point, where you want to – I don’t know – let her ravish you.” At Regina’s blank stare, Marian grins even wider. “I have an idea.”

“Oh gods stay with me.”

Marian ignores her remark, fully enrapt in her idea. “Tomorrow you are going to throw on your hottest set of jeans and sexiest blouse.” She says, licking her lips in excitement. “Emma is not a man, but part of her functions like one.”

“What would that achieve?” Regina asks incredulously.

Marian laughs. “I’m not buying her façade. One minute she’s all hot and the next she’s cold and feigns disinterest.” She states matter – of – factly. “If you present her, what she’d miss out in real HD and 4k, oh boy… She’ll wanna hop on that ride faster than you can look.”

Regina sighs quietly staring into her glass of red. “But maybe it got too close for her? I’m a divorced woman, with a son – I’m the package deal and she knows that.” She voices her concerns. “Judging by her sex life, she’s in for the easy thing. I mean she slept with the therapist, just because she promised it. Who does that?”

Marian furrows her brow. “Someone who should look up the definition of a promise.” She remarks, “Look, see what happens and at least have a decent talk.”

\---

Emma strides into the PD, carrying a black coffee and a muffin as she sees Regina sitting on her desk.

The moment Regina looks up, Emma stops and stares – just stares.

She’s wearing a blouse. A tight, dark blue blouse, the two top buttons straying. Emma swallows. The brunette’s lips are painted in a deep red shade, underlining the small scar on her upper lip. Emma feels hot.

Regina stands up, a small smile crossing her face when she sees Emma. Those tight jeans. Emma is frozen on the spot, her heart beating rapidly. Regina always has been so very beautiful and alluring to Emma, but this – this is a new level.

Pictures of bending the brunette over the desk, her blouse loosely around her shoulders, while Emma slides a hand into Regina’s jeans, flicker through Emma’s mind.

“Emma…”

Emma shakes her head. “Det –“ Her voice cracks, she clears her throat. “Detective.” She looks back at the coffee and muffin in her hands. “I…um… I brought you these.”

Regina continues to smile. “Thank you, that’s very nice.”

If she wouldn’t be the devil, she’d worry that her brain has taken damage due to the onslaught of too hot Regina!

Emma places the coffee and muffin on the desk, not daring to glance at the other woman or her self-control would evaporate. “You look – good today.”

A flicker of disappointment crosses Regina’s face, but she lowers it quickly, busying herself with the coffee. “Thanks.”

Emma swallows.

“Regina!” A chipper Robin appears, as he stops in front of the desk. “Wow, you look stunning today.”

Regina smiles warmly at him, sitting down slowly. “Thank you Lieutenant.”

Emma bites the inside of her cheek. That stings.

“Swan.” Graham calls out. “You with me today!” He announces, pointing to the entrance. Regina looks taken aback at her ex husband. “What? On whose orders?”

“On mine,” Robin states, rocking back and forth on his heels. “I’d like to work with you today.”

Emma opens her mouth, about to say something really insulting to Robin, when she feels Graham’s hand on her shoulders. “Come on.” He urges.

With one, last look at Regina, Emma follows the man.

\--

“Why in the hell would you agree to that?” Emma snaps at Graham when they enter his car.

“Relax! It’s the only way to investigate behind his back!” Graham shoots back, putting the car in reverse.

Emma seethes, her mind reeling, she is livid. “That bastard.” She hisses.

“Listen, we’re going to pay Leo White a visit – off the record, okay? Regina can distract Lieutenant Toothpaste in the meantime.”

Emma massages her temples, as she looks at Graham. “Fine, but if this prick lays one finger –“

“Then Regina will take care of him, don’t worry.”

The drive to Leo didn’t take too long and they park 30 minutes later in his driveway. “Okay, I’ll do that talking.” Graham says, when opens the car door.

“Such a Detective thing to say.” Emma grumbles, following the man solemnly.

When they ring the bell, an older woman opens the door. “Hello, how can I help you?”

“Hello Mrs. White. I’m detective Humbert, this is Emma Swan. We are here to talk to Leopold White. Is he available?”

The woman’s expression changes from friendly to sour in an instant. “Yes, but why would you want to talk to him? Isn’t it enough what he is going through?”

Emma steps closer. “Mrs. White, we would like to talk to him. We are not here to harass your husband, quite the contrary.”

She looks torn between them, clearly unsure. “Let me ask him.” She closes the door.

“Okay, there is definitely more to this.” Graham whispers. Emma nods, assessing their surroundings. The usual - picket white fences - neighborhood. So bland.

It takes another 10 minutes and Mrs. White appears again. “He is waiting in the garage.” She points at the building next to the house.

Leopold is a white, older man. Bags under his eyes worry lines on his forehead. He looks tired and worn out.

“Graham.” He smiles, patting the man’s shoulder. “I didn’t expect a visit.” Graham nods, taking a seat on a poker table. “I know it’s a surprise, but I have questions and so does Regina.” He looks at Emma. “You remember Emma Swan?”

Leopold looks at her, still a smile playing on his lips. “I haven’t had the pleasure to meet you in person, but I’ve certainly heard a lot about you.”

Emma returns the smile. “I hope only good things.”

“Indeed, you’ve helped a lot so far and Regina could use a friend.” He answers.

“White, what is going on?” Graham eventually asks.

“Oh, it is so deep…” Leopold sighs, rubbing at his tired face. “I’ve resigned, because they forced me to. At the moment, they act as it is not permanent, but it will be.”

“But why?” Emma asks.

“Because I refused to cooperate, I didn’t want to abuse my power.”

“They needed your vote.” Graham breathes. “On what, Leopold?”

“Money laundering, drug and human trafficking. This goes way back, but with other Lieutenants and Chiefs retiring, they’ve lost resources.” White explains with a shaking voice. “This is deep and dirty, Graham. You better not investigate this; I don’t know who is involved and who is clean.”

“Who is the head of this?” Emma presses on.

“His name is George King, he’s the Chief of the 5 th precinct and buddies with the mayor.”

Emma leans closer, examining the older man closely. “Henry Mills, was he involved in this?”

White jerks back, the death of his best friend still painful. “He was not dirty! He tried to put an end on this, it cost him his life.”

“Please, I beg you, don’t do something stupid. This is beyond our control, just look at me.” Leopold pleads with them, his eyes dark with fear and agony.

\--

Emma and Graham return late to the PD.

“Where is Regina?” Emma asks Marian, who passes her.

“She left with Robin,” She waggles her eyebrows. “They’re out for drinks.”

Emma’s face freezes, she stares bewildered at Marian. “What?”

“Yes, he asked her out and she said yes. It’s that easy, dipshit.” She rolls her eyes at Emma. “Your fault.”

At Marian’s attempt to walk away, Emma holds her back. “This is much deeper than any of you would understand.”

Marian levels Emma with a look. “Try me.” She whispers. However, Emma lets her go and rushes away.

“Coward.” Marian hisses, shaking her head.

\--

Ruby looks at the message, when she walks down the beach. She sees Emma sitting close to the water, whiskey bottle dangling between her fingers. The sound of waves crashing against the cliffs are having a calming effect, but in Emma's case, they outlined her struggle. 

Ruby takes a seat beside of her, noticing tear streaks on the blonde’s face. “Hey.”

“I’ve lost her, Ruby. Completely.”

Ruby rubs Emma’s back, scooting closer. “What happened?”

“She’s on a date, with this stupid Robin guy – who might be a corrupt cop.” She wipes fresh tears away, taking a swig of whiskey.

“I didn’t understand what David meant the other day?” Ruby asks carefully.

Emma presses the bridge of her nose. “Falling in love was my choice…So I thought.” She laughs humorlessly. “HE placed her in my path, controlling our fate. Her feelings are not real, because he controls it. To show me once again, that he has the upper hand and to torture me.”

Ruby remains silent for a few seconds, only rubbing Emma’s back. “Are you sure it works that way?”

“Of course!” Emma exclaims angrily. “David granted Cora and Henry Mills’ wish, and dear old God, well… He used it to his advantage. That's why she makes me vulnerable. ”

“Are you ready to go back to hell?” Ruby finally asks.

Emma throws the bottle to the ground, slowly standing up as she looks up to the sky.

“No, I will not return to hell.” She sucks in a deep breath. “I love Regina and I will make sure that she is safe. She is all that matters.” She closes her eyes. Something tears at her back.

Ruby stares at Emma, fearful. Two, huge wings just unfurled, gracing Emma’s back once again.

“Em… Your wings are back…”

Emma turns, trying to look at her back. “How is that…fucking possible?”

“I don’t know, but it’s…” Ruby examines the wings closely…”They’re real.”

Emma looks to the sky once again. “Are you on your period or what?” She shouts. Ruby laughs quietly, pulling Emma into her arms. “I think it is a sign.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you have questions.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the great feedback and also a huge thank you to my beta reader Jewel! Enjoy!

“You know…” Ruby starts slowly, munching on a fry. “Kathryn said that regular women like to play the jealousy game. Where they date someone else, to make that other person jealous.”

Emma rolls her eyes briefly, gulping down a bite of her burger she is currently devouring. “First of all, Regina is no regular woman and secondly, Kathryn?” 

Ruby throws her a shit eating grin, waggling her eyebrows. “We met the night at your serial killer party and been banging ever since. I think I really like her.”

Emma quirks her eyebrow, tilting her head slightly. “Huh, looks like Miss ‘Lucas’ is getting comfortable on earth.”

“Don’t bet your money on it.” Ruby scolds, “No amount of hot sex can make up for the underworld.” She furrows her brow, lowering the fries. “It is working, isn’t it? You’re furious about Robin and Regina dating.”

Emma swallows, suddenly her appetite is gone. “I’m furious about the fact that it is Robin.” She sighs. “Regina deserves someone special, someone who is truly good and has her best interest at heart – no ulterior motive.”

“Then why don’t you tell her about what Graham and you’ve found out.” Ruby asks confused.

“Because we have no real evidence.” She says, “Right now it is only hearsay, and if it proves to be false, I’d look like a jealous fool.”

Ruby scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Emma, you’re the Devil for fuck sake, do your thing!” She exclaims.

Regina and Emma hadn’t talked much during the past two weeks. Mostly because Robin was always close by and interrupted their dynamic, claiming Regina was more suitable to work along his side.

This makes Emma even more wary, because it seems that Robin keeps them separated on purpose. A thought strikes her.

“I need to visit Jefferson.” Abandoning her dinner and Ruby, she rushes towards the elevator. “Hold up.” Ruby calls after her. “Why would you need to visit the mad hatter?”

Emma stops, running her hands through her hair. “Because I think he is the best source about schemes and ‘arrivals.’”

Ruby quirks an eyebrow, her eyes suddenly widening. “ _ Oh _ .”

––

Standing in front of the old, tattered house, Emma runs a hand over her jacket. She is nervous. Not because of Jefferson.

She lifts her fist and rasps two times on the door. It flies immediately open.  

“Lucifeeeer!”

Emma sighs, almost regretting her decision as she looks at the unhinged, crazy man. He is wearing a dirty, three piece suit. His skin looks pale, almost ashen.

“Jefferson.” Emma replies curtly. “I hope I didn’t interrupt something.”

He makes this weird wave with his hand, beckoning her to come in. The inside the house looks much better and sophisticated. Along the walls are hanging portraits of Jefferson himself in various scenarios. One crazier than the other.

“Soooo…I’ve wondered when you’d stop by. It’s been awhile.” The mad man says, leading her into his living room.

Emma takes a seat, accepting a glass of scotch from one of Jefferson’s wives. “I’ve been busy.” She shrugs.

Jefferson cackles, his eyes looking at her in a crazy fashion. “Oh I imagine. Since you’re working for the police now.”

Emma smoothes a hand over her suit jacket, her eyes hard on the man. “Listen, I need to know a few things.”

Jefferson raises his eyebrows. Now she’s got his attention.

“Are there any new arrivals that I don’t know of?”

“Hmm…I don’t understand the question.” He smirks widely.

Emma sighs, pulling out a few bills, placing them on the table. “How about now?”

He taps a finger against his chin. “I need to know a name.” He says eventually, standing up to take a list from his desk.

“Robin Locksley.”

“No, he is not on my list. So this rules supernatural out, right?” He asks, dropping the list back on the desk.

Emma nods slowly, her brow furrows. “How about human criminal then?”

Jefferson is a regulator. Whenever a supernatural creature arrives on earth, he will investigate them and decides if they keep to stay. Other than that, he had his hands full with other criminal activities that concerned the Los Angeles underworld. Shortly after Emma and Ruby arrived in LA, Jefferson appeared at her club and they went through the ‘acceptance’ process, but only briefly. Because Emma is the Devil, and not even Jefferson could change something about her residency on planet earth. How Jefferson knows all of this, is beyond Emma.

Jefferson clears his throat, squirming on his seat. “There’s a lot of talk about the police in LA. I can’t tell you if he is involved or not, but…” He rubs at his neck, clearly nervous. “But keep an eye on him.”

Emma nods again, this is better than nothing. “Thanks.” She says, sighing.

––

Regina pinches the bridge of her nose, throwing her phone back on her desk. “Damn it.”

Emma lifts her head, brow furrowed she looks at the detective. “Who pissed in your breakfast, Detective?”

“I need a babysitter for Henry tonight and neither Graham nor my mother have time.” Regina explains tersely.

Emma walks over, intrigued and scared, as to why Regina would need a babysitter at all. “Hmm…What is the occasion?”

Regina looks at her, various emotions crossing over her face quickly. “I have a date…”

“Oh…” Emma says. “Why not bring  _ him _ home to your place, then?”

Regina snorts quietly, briefly closing her eyes. “Because I keep this separated. I’m not going to introduce someone to Henry, unless it is really serious.”

“That is very mature and wise.” Emma nods, earning a scoff from the brunette. “Well, how about I look after the mini human?”

Regina’s eyes widen and she stares baffled at Emma. “Are you serious?”

Emma nods quickly. “Of course, I wouldn’t want your happiness on the line, just because of an inconvenience.”

Regina is amazed and heartbroken at the same time. It appears as if Emma is okay with Robin and their involvement, as if she hadn’t noticed the shift. The way they are drifting apart.

“Okay, fine.” She says eventually, somehow oozing resentment.

––

“He will be in bed by eight, not a minute later.” Regina says sternly, her eyes on Emma and Henry.

Emma has a really hard time focusing, because Regina stands in front of them, dressed in a short, black dress. Exposing long, tan legs. Her skin looks so soft.

Emma really questions herself.

“Yes mom!” Henry says rocking back and forth on his heels. “I want to show Emma my game now, pleeeease.”

Regina raises a finger, successfully silencing her son. “No chocolate!” She adds, “and Emma don’t let him convince you to scavenger the neighborhood for treasures.”

“Oh why not? I love a good old fashioned treasure hunt.” She grins, Henry is beaming at her.

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. “I’m surrounded by children.” She rasps, grabbing her purse.

“I should be back around eleven.” She crouches down, kissing Henry on the cheek. “Be good and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“So,” Emma starts, once Regina is gone. “Show me that game.”

Henry fist pumps the air and darts for the living room. “It is awesome!” He exclaims.

––

Regina opens quietly the front door, tiptoeing into the house, when she stops. There is a pillow fort in the living room. And in the middle of it, sleeping, are Henry and Emma.

Henry’s head is nestled into Emma’s side, her arm slung around his small frame. Regina should be mad, but she can’t. It is so touching and adorable. It amazes her how easy Henry is with Emma, from the beginning. It seems that her son and herself alike are mesmerized by the blonde.

She creeps closer, crouching down as she softly touches Emma’s shoulder. “Emma.”

The Devil stirs slowly and her eyes open. It takes a small moment and Emma sits up. “Oh, you’re back…We must’ve fallen asleep.” She looks at Henry. “Sorry I didn’t bring him to bed.”

Regina smiles softly, the pit in her stomach growing. “It is fine, let me carr…”

“No, no.” Emma says, “let me.” She stands and lifts Henry into her arms, carrying the young boy into his room.

Regina prepares two drinks, when Emma comes back. “So how did the date go?” She asks nonchalantly.

Regina hands her a glass of cider, their hands briefly brushing. A simple touch would rock both of them to their core.

Regina bites her lip, her eyes downcast. “It was…pleasant.”

Emma clears her throat, nodding her head. “Are you…happy?” She asks tentatively.

“I’m…something, just don’t know what exactly quite yet.” She admits quietly. “Robin is a nice guy, very charming…but.” She winces, shielding her eyes with her hand.

Emma swallows, her throat is scratchy and dry. “But?”

The brunette inhales sharply, downing her drink in one go. “But he is not you.” She says, her voice quivering and Emma can tell that this isn’t easy for her.

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, a shiver running down her back. “Regina…I want you to be happy.”

“No Emma, I don’t get it...” Regina speaks up, her eyes suddenly wild. “You tried your best to get into my pants, charm them magically off and the second I return it, you…you chicken out.”

Emma opens her mouth again, but Regina’s look silences her. “Is it because I’m a mother, because of Henry? Or was I just one your weird ‘devil’ games…Which is it, Emma?”

The blonde only felt trapped once in her life, when her father decided to banish her to the underworld. Now is the second time.

“It is not because of Henry, okay?” Her grip tightens around the glass. “And no, I didn’t play any games with you. It’s just…I’m a monster! You deserve better, you deserve someone who loves you, someone…who is crazy about you, in a good way of course, and someone you could love in return.” She turns her back on the brunette, breathing hard. “Truly love.” Her voice cracks.

Regina steps closer, her hand suddenly on the blonde’s shoulder. “You’re not a monster, not to me.” She whispers.  Emma tenses under her touch, the tears on the verge of spilling. “Emma, turn around.” And Emma does turn around, seeing the vulnerability in Regina’s eyes, the hope.   

“Let me decide what and who is best for me.” She says softly, her hand now cradling the blonde’s face, she leans into the touch.

“It is not that easy, Regina. There is so much more.” Emma rasps.

Regina smiles a sad smile, a single tear running down her face. “Let us forget the world and everything else for one…night.”

Emma swallows, hard. Her heart is beating rapidly, when Regina’s fingers curl around the buttons of her shirt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feelings?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great feedback, it means the world to me!

The air around them is thick with emotions. Emma’s eyes are watching Regina’s fingers, open one button after another. Her heart beats wildly, love and fear gnawing on her insides. “Tell me what you think, Emma.” Regina whispers hoarsely. “I won’t go any further, if it is not what you want.”

Emma steps forward suddenly, bracing her hand against the wall behind Regina. Her other hand snaking around the brunette’s waist. Regina gasps quietly, her pupils dilating. Her mouth is slightly open, her chest heaving quickly. Emma closes the gap, kissing Regina fiercely. It is all teeth and tongue, both battling for dominance. Emma pants against Regina’s lips, softly biting down on the brunette’s bottom lip.

“Where is your bedroom?” Emma asks.

Regina grins against Emma’s lips, her hand twisting around the Devils tie, pulling Emma with her towards the bedroom.

Anticipation and lust courses through Regina’s body, as she shoves the bedroom door open, Emma’s tie still around her hand. She leads Emma further into the room, and stops as they reach the bed. Regina pushes Emma down onto the bed, immediately straddling the blonde’s lap.

“How bossy.” Emma breathes against Regina’s neck, licking and biting it softly. Regina releases a hoarse chuckle, causing Emma to moan quietly. “Your voice does things to me...” The Devil rasps, her hands on Regina’s glorious behind.

“I need to confess something.” Regina admits quietly, tangling her hands in Emma’s long hair.

The blonde raises an eyebrow, tilting her head slightly. “You’re still married? Pregnant? Or an Angel?”

Regina rolls her eyes, playfully slapping Emma’s shoulder. “None of that, idiot.” She grins, pecking Emma’s lips. “I’ve never been with a woman before.” She adds sheepishly.

Emma’s eyes widen; she swallows audibly. “Ah…”

Somehow, she had never considered if Regina is actually into women. She just assumed. Which probably was because women and men alike are always fond of Emma and ready to throw labels away.

The silence unsettles Regina quite a bit and she searches Emma’s face. “I mean… I was never opposed, but the chance never came up.”

Emma nods slowly, clearing her throat. “Are you into women at all?”

Regina winces as she is furiously blushing. “I never ruled it out. But after Graham I didn’t really date anyone or even entertained that thought.” She sighs quietly, leaning her forehead against Emma’s. “Until you came crashing into my life.”

Emma smiles encouragingly, her hands squeezing Regina’s ass gently. The brunette’s eyes flutter shut. “I just don’t really know what to do.” Regina admits.

“It’s easy; all you have to do is follow your feeling.” Emma whispers, slowly opening the zipper of Regina’s black dress. Regina had her eyes closed, sliding Emma’s shirt off her shoulders, removing the tie.  

Emma nips at Regina’s clavicle, undoing the bra in the process. “You’re so beautiful.” She whispers, her voice thick with lust and emotions. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

Regina’s breath hitches. “Touch me.”

Emma’s hands roam Regina’s naked back, stopping at her waist. She searches Regina’s eyes. “Where do you want me to touch you?”

Regina sighs against Emma’s mouth as she takes Emma’s hand, placing it over her crotch. The blonde lifts Regina up, who yelps quietly at the sudden movement. “Lay down.” Emma says, opening the buttons of her slacks.

Regina watches Emma undress the rest of her clothes, the anticipation growing with each second. She had seen Emma naked a few times before, but this time is completely different. Her eyes trace the strong body of the blonde, her abs rippling with each movement.  Emma catches her stare, an amused smile on her lips. “Like what you see?”

Regina licks her lips, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Yes, but I’d like it more if you actually join me on the bed.” She winks.

Emma’s slacks hit the floor and Regina raises an eyebrow at Emma’s Batman briefs.

At the brunette’s amused look, Emma shrugs, “I didn’t expect to get laid tonight.” She sighs, crawling onto the bed. “Now where were we? Oh right, I am going to fuck you gently.”

Regina’s head hits the pillow and she closes her eyes. Emma hovers over her, her mouth painting a blazing path over her chest. “I want you to tell me what you like and if something is uncomfortable. That way, you’ll get the hang of it and it makes you feel more secure.”

Regina inhales sharply, as Emma’s mouth close around a nipple, sucking lightly. She buries her hands in Emma’s hair, holding her in place. Emma’s care and consideration amaze her.

Emma tends to both nipples equally, her hands inching closer to Regina’s waistband. “Take them off.” Regina urges breathlessly.

Emma complies quickly, sliding the thong over tan legs at a slow, tortures pace. Regina groans impatient, her legs spreading on its own accord. Emma bites back a laugh, settling besides Regina.

Regina opens her eyes in confusion, her breath hitching at the sight of Emma’s unadulterated, loving and caring look. The blonde captures her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. Her hand snaking between Regina legs, slowly driving through slick folds. Emma moans in time with Regina. “You’re so wet.”

“It is all your doing.” She rasps breathless in Emma’s ear, biting the earlobe.

Emma sighs quietly, as her finger circles the clit, causing Regina to moan louder. “It’s driving me crazy.”

“That is my goal.” She whispers, moving her finger in circles. She caresses every inch of Regina’s most sensitive part, almost worshipping her.  

“I need you inside.” Regina pants, her finger clawing at the bed sheet. “I want to feel you.” Emma swallows, moving her finger lower and entering her in one swift motion. Regina’s walls flutter around the intrusion, molding around it. Regina is panting, a sheen of sweat covering her body, her hips rocking at a slow pace.  

Emma kisses her neck, her finger picking up the pace. She wants to give the best experience to Regina.

“I’m going to add a second one.” Emma whispers, kissing Regina longingly, as she enters her with the second finger.

Regina releases a moan against Emma’s mouth, her voice hoarse and so thick with lust. The brunette’s world is spinning. So many emotions at once. Love, lust, passion. She had never felt like this before, not even with Graham. Emma’s movements speed up, pumping her fingers in and out quickly, her thumb pressing down on the clit.

“Oh god.”

Emma cringes, and nuzzles Regina’s neck as she curls her fingers a bit and hits the spot. Regina’s nails drive angry red lines over Emma’s back and for once, she enjoys the sting.

“I want you to taste me.”

Emma stops moving, seeking Regina’s eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She says quietly. “I want you to have all of me. Claim me. Mark me. Love me. But never let me go.”

The pureness of that statement takes Emma by complete surprise and her heart aches slightly. She kisses her way down over Regina’s body.

She spreads the brunette’s leg wider, once she is settled. Her hungry eyes taking in everything. Regina is  _ drenched _ .

She leans forward, holding Regina in place as she licks fully over her, moaning at the taste. Regina’s back arches off the bed and she grabs at the headboard for support. Regina watches with hooded eyes how Emma is doing things with her tongue that no one ever had before. She swallows a moan, when the blonde dives deeper, halfway entering Regina with her tongue, her thumb massaging the bundle of nerves.

Emma feels Regina clenching around the tip of her tongue and replaces it with two fingers, driving them into her.

“Emma I’m…”

Emma feels Regina clench, pulling her fingers deeper in and the orgasm crashes down on Regina, washing over her with strong waves of pure pleasure. Emma guides her through it with her fingers and tongue, and tasting Regina’s orgasm is the best thing ever, Emma decides.

The brunette’s body goes slack after, and Emma crawls up to her, covering the sated body with a blanket.

Emma sits next to her, idly playing with the blanket. It takes the brunette a few minutes to recover, then she pulls Emma in her arms. “Stay the night.” She mumbles sleepily.

“But I don’t want to confuse Henry.” Emma says concerned.

“You’ll get up before he does. Just stay here. Please.” Regina looks at her and Emma nods, sliding under the covers, alongside of Regina.

\--

“Hey Regina.” Robin smiles the next morning brightly at his Detective. Regina internally winces. For one, she didn’t sleep enough and two, she needs to let Robin down. Because after last night, no one else could capture her heart the way Emma has.

“Lieutenant Locksley.” Regina nods. He furrows his brow at the formality. “I hope you enjoyed last night.” He grins.

Oh and how she had enjoyed last night. Just not in a way, he would expect.

“I thought we could go out next weekend? I know you enjoy Jazz and there is a show...”  

“Robin, I have thought long about this and I don’t think we should see each other in a private manner. It’s unprofessional.” She explains carefully, seeing all these emotions crossing his face.

“Are you seeing someone else?” He blurts out, clearly butthurt.

Regina schools her features and stares at him. “I don’t think this is any of your business, nor the right place to discuss something like this.” She replies coolly.

He squares his shoulders, his stare just as deadly. “Very well. Oh and tell Miss Swan I want to see her in my office.”

\---

Emma appears later than usual, carrying two coffees with her. She smiles at Regina, handing her a cup. “Good Morning, Detective. How was your night?”

Regina grins, as she takes a sip of her warm beverage. “Surprisingly well, and yours?”

“Surprisingly huh?” She arches an eyebrow. “Mine was okayish.” She winks, taking a seat at Graham’s abandoned desk.

“Locksley wants to see you.” Regina says eventually. “I don’t know why.” She sighs quietly.

Emma knocks on the Lieutenant’s door later.

“Miss Swan, take a seat.” He gestures to the chair, closing the door after Emma had entered the room. “It is great that you finally grace us with your presence. Long night?” He smiles tightly.

She stares at him, mistrust clear on her face. “What are you playing at?” She asks slowly.

“Oh nothing…” He takes a seat opposite of her, his eyes never leaving her. “So I’ve heard that you and Detective Humbert paid White a visit?”

Emma furrows her brow, not even starting to wonder how he would know. “We might have.” She shrugs.

“Listen Emma, I know exactly who you are…or should I call you Lucifer?”

Emma pinches the bridge of her nose, annoyed with his dumb games. “Call me whatever you like, what is it that you want, huh?”

“Right to the point, I like that.” He grins. “For one, I want you to stop digging into stuff that is none of your concern.” Robin explains calmly.

Emma laughs quietly. “Oh, are you afraid I might stumble upon stuff you don’t want anyone to know about?”

His calm demeanor vanishes in a blink of an eye and he lunges forward, grabbing Emma by her jacket. “You think you’re so smug, huh? Hear my second demand and this will wipe the ugly grin off your face in a second.”

Emma covers his hands, squeezing them. He pales quickly at the sheer strength of the blonde. Her eyes are red. “What is your second demand?”

Robin jerks his hands back, rubbing them. “Stay away from Regina or she will learn who you are.”

Emma walks around the desk, leaning down to the man. “I am no one you want to mess with, Locksley. If this is everything, fine. But I won’t stay away from Regina, so you can use and potentially harm her.” She pats his shoulder roughly, and then walks to the door. “Oh and, how do you know about my identity?”

Robin is seething, his face beet red. “I know people. People who are far more dangerous, than you are.”

Emma laughs. “Bring it.” She winks and leaves the room.

\--

Regina is still sitting on her desk. A white, big feather between her fingers. Emma walks closer, her eyes on the feather. “Where did you get that from?”

Regina looks up and then back at the feather. “I found it in my bed this morning. It is beautiful, but I wonder how it got there.”

Emma stares at the feather. Her mind reeling…Did she unfurl while she slept?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happened! Truth be told, I thought about delaying it for a little bit longer. But I think the time was right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support, I love you and enjoy this chapter!

Emma circles the dead body, while Marian examines the needles that stuck in the victim's arm. “She overdosed on something, can’t say on which substance just yet.” Emma nods, tilting her head as she looks to the hallway, where Regina is questioning a witness.

“You two did it, huh?”

Emma’s eyebrows shoot up, and she stares baffled at Marian. “Pardon me?”

Marian rolls her eyes, snorting loudly. “Don’t play coy with me, Emma.” She snickers, “I’m talking about Regina and you.” She nods in the brunette’s direction. “You two did the lesbian love tango.”

Emma scratches at her chin. “What gave us up?” She asks slowly.

Marian crosses her arms over her chest, as she regards Emma. “The heavy eye fucking, or maybe the thick lust in the room whenever you two are feeling unwatched.”

Emma furrows her brow, and here she thought, no one would notice. “Interesting.” She mumbles, more to herself.

Regina leaves the hallway, and enters the small room. “The witness is not really helpful so far.” She sighs. “She’s an addict as well, and tries to protect the source.”

Emma looks at the skinny, young woman, who is visibly shook. “Let me try.” She walks over, crouching down next to the girl.

“Hey.” The blonde starts. “My name is Emma.” She smiles, receiving a disgruntled grunt from the witness. “I’m not a cop.” Emma grins.

“So what?” She says, “You’re still working with them.”

Emma sighs, slowly opening her jacket. “Ashley, look at me.” Emma holds her eyes, intensifying the connection. “You can trust me, I only want what’s best for you.”

Ashley licks her chapped lips, a flicker of despair crossing her eyes. “You wouldn’t believe me.” She whispers. Emma leans forward. “Just tell me, Ashley.” She swallows, tears streaming down her face.

“She overdosed on heroin, a very mean product though.” She wipes the tears away. “The distributor is a policeman. Not just some patrol officer, some high rank guy.” She sobs, pressing a hand to her mouth.

Emma squeezes her other hand reassuringly. “Do you have a name?”

She shakes her head. “No, but I used to be a hooker down at the docks and he delivered new girls every other month.”

Regina suddenly stands next to Emma, notepad in her hand. “Is there anything about him that you remember? A tattoo, scar?”

Ashley furrows her brow, her eyes downcast as she is thinking. “Yeah, he has a small scar on the side of his face. He is maybe almost 60, white and tall.”

Regina writes the details down, then she looks at Emma, who watches Ashley. “Do you want to go into rehab?” The Devil asks carefully.

She laughs hollowly. “I would, yes. But I can’t afford it.” She says quietly, ducking her head in shame. Emma’s smile is warm, as she takes Ashley’s cold hand. “Don’t worry, if you promise me that you’ll get through rehab and leave this awful life behind you, I will pay.”

Ashley gasps, staring at Emma in disbelief. “I can’t…” She splutters. “I mean, I want to…but this is too much to ask from you.”

Emma laughs, feeling Regina’s gaze on her back. “Money is only paper.” She stands, pulling Ashley with her. “I’ll drive.”

“Swan!” Regina calls out in confusion. “I drove with you.”

Emma halts and smiles at the Detective. “I’m sure Miss Lopez won’t mind taking you back to the department. She has interesting things to say, anyways.”

Regina stares sharply at Emma, her eyes almost shooting daggers. “Fine.” She grounds out. “Ashley, don’t leave town, in case we have further questions.”

Ashley nods solemnly, then follows Emma.

“Jealous?” Marian appears behind her, crime scene camera clutched in her hands. Regina scoffs.

––

“I think your girlfriend was pissed about this.” Ashley notes, as they drive through the Los Angeles traffic.

Emma furrows her brow, she glances to the younger woman. “Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, that brunette police woman. She was really angry about the fact, that you’ll pay for rehab.” Ashley explains.

“No, Regina is sometimes just a little bit rough around the edges. Ah, we’re there.” She points at the rehab clinic.

Ashley exhales long, her eyes staring fearfully at the building. “I owe you big time.”

Emma smiles softly. “No, you only owe me one thing. Get your life together.”

The young woman smiles tentatively. “Why are you doing this?”

Emma looks down to her hands, a sad smile on her face. “You remind me of someone, who was once dear to my heart.”

–––

Graham bumps into Emma at the front gate of the department when she arrives. “We have to tell Regina. This is a new lead, that guy Ashley described is George King.” He whispers.

Emma stares in disbelief at the man. “Are you sure?” She asks quietly.

“Yes!” He hisses back. “Let’s meet at your place tonight, I’ll get a babysitter for Henry.”

Emma nods, before she vanishes into the department, a tight knot in her chest.

Regina sits at her desk, typing away furiously. Her head snaps up, when she sees Emma walking closer.

“You! With me.” She growls.

Emma stops and wrinkles her nose in confusion, when Regina grabs her by the jacket and pulls her into the storage room. Emma’s back is tightly pressed against the wall, as Regina moves closer, her front pressed into Emma’s chest. “What was this?” She growls quietly.

Emma licks her bottom lip, her eyes glued to Regina’s cleavage. “Eyes up here!” Regina says, lifting the blonde’s chin with her finger.

The blonde Devil clears her throat. “What was what?” She asks clueless.

Regina rolls her eyes, her fingers tightening around the lapels of Emma’s jacket. “Why did you pay for rehab? You don’t know her.”

“Oh…” Emma breathes in revelation. “You’re bothered.” She grins quickly, placing her hands on either side of Regina’s waist.

“I am not!” Regina bites back. “I just don’t understand.” She shrugs causally.

Emma sighs quietly. “Ashley deserves a second chance. Just like Lacey did.” She whispers.

Suddenly Regina understood. She leans forward, kissing Emma’s chin lightly. “She reminded you of Lacey French.”

Emma exhales quietly, moving one hand to Regina’s back. “Yes, and I wanted to help her.” She tips Regina’s head back, seeking her lips.

The brunette kisses her slowly back. Ever since she’s slept with the blonde, one particular question kept Regina busy. What are they now?

“I was jealous…” Regina mumbles against Emma’s lips. The devil leans back, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes.

“Why?” She asks quietly.

Regina sighs, her hands stroking over Emma’s arms absentmindedly. “Because we never talked about what we are now, and I know that you like women and sex…”

Emma swallows. She had wondered when it would come up.

“Regina… do you really think I would hook up with someone else, after our night?” Emma asks softly.

The Detective shrugs unsure, her eyes downcast as she examines the floor. Emma sighs quietly. “You are right. I like sex and I like women. But…” She swallows.

“I’m always honest and would never betray your trust.” Emma smiles, her thumb brushing over Regina’s cheek.

Suddenly the door flies open and Mary Margaret looks surprised and confused at them. Emma blinks, swiftly moving from Regina’s arms. “Hey, we just checked the….storage room, if we have enough cleaning supplies.”

Captain Blanchard clears her throat slowly. “I see…” She says. “Emma, can I talk to you for a second?”

Emma nods, following the captain to her office. “What’s up?” She smiles uneasy.

“I am seeing your brother David.” Mary Margaret blurts out. “And I know your relationship is difficult, but I wanted to tell you anyways.”

Emma’s eyes widen as she stares baffled at the woman. “Woah…”

Mary rocks on her heels, clearly nervous. “He is my soulmate and there is nothing you can do about it.”

Emma nods, slowly walking towards Mary Margaret. “What did he tell you?” She asks.

The captain squirms lightly under Emma’s scrutinize. “He didn’t say much.” She squeaks. “You two didn’t grow up together and it is difficult.”

Emma narrows her eyes, she’d spot a liar from a mile away. “You’re lying.”

Mary Margaret pales quickly, trying to bring some distance between them. “Please don’t hurt me, I know who you are.”

Emma pinches the bridge of her nose. “I won’t hurt you!” She says annoyed. “So David told you?”

The petite brunette nodded quickly. “I couldn’t believe it at first, but when he showed me his wings.” She smiles dopily.

“So David is in love with a human and exposes himself to you.” She shakes her head slowly. “Well, I have demands…It’s holy work.” Emma exclaims. Mary Margaret tilts her head questioningly.

“We need resources to investigate, without Robin Locksley knowing.” She explains quietly.

“What is the matter with Robin? He is nice.” She furrows her brow. “In fact I had hoped that Regina and he would –” But Emma’s dark look silences her.

“Robin is dirty and we need proof. However, we can’t do that with Robin next to us, sticking his nose in whatever we are doing.” Emma says calmly, her eyes flashing red.

Mary swallows, when she nods. “Okay, I’ll see what I can do.” She agrees reluctantly.

––

Regina leaves Emma’s car, following the blonde into the quiet club. “Okay, what are we doing tonight?” She asks.

“Graham will be here in a minute, we have to tell you something.” Emma throws over her shoulder, pressing the button for the elevator.

“I hope this will be good. I have to spend a weekend with my mother AND sister, just so my mom will babysit Henry tonight.” She sighs, leaning against the elevator wall.

“I can join you, if that makes it any better?” She winks, leaving the elevator once the door opens.

“You would do that?” Regina asks incredulously, her heart rate picking up slightly.

Emma nods, opening her suit jacket. “Sure.” She smiles. “Are you hungry?”

They end up ordering takeout food as they are waiting for Graham. Regina sneaks hidden glances at Emma, whenever she could throughout dinner. Emma would smile easy, when she catches Regina’s eyes. They are at ease with one another and deep down, Emma wishes that maybe…just maybe, David wasn’t right.

Graham waltzes into the penthouse later. His eyes wide and wondrous. “Damn, Emma. Are you a millionaire?”

The blonde chuckles in amusement. “Sometimes.” She winks, gesturing the man to join them on the couch.

Emma clears her throat, looking at Regina. “A few weeks ago, when I had to work with Graham, we went to Leo White.” She sighs at Regina’s disbelieving look. “You were right, they kicked him out, because he didn’t want anything to do with their dirty work. He couldn’t say much about Robin, but the way he had threatened me to stay away from you, two weeks ago, paints a clear picture.”

Regina rubs at her face, inhaling and exhaling. “Why didn’t you tell me anything?”

“Because we didn’t know what to expect and we didn’t want to get your hopes up.” Graham says. “We had to be very careful. No one expected Emma and I to go to White.”

Emma sighs. “Expect that Robin knew, he told me. But, on a positive note, Captain Blanchard cleared us, we can investigate without any interference.”

Graham furrows his bow. “How did you manage this? Sleep with her?” Next to him, Regina shoots him a scorching look.

“Noooo…She is dating my brother David, so…I took advantage of it.” Emma explains hastily. “Bottom line is, we have the option.”

––

Emma leads Regina into her bedroom, slowly opening her blouse. “We won’t have sex.” Regina whispers against Emma’s mouth.

“Uh hu…” Emma mutters. “You only sleep here, cause it is late, got it.” She nods. They enter the bedroom, when Emma retrieves a shirt and pajama pants for Regina. “I’m using the other bathroom, so you have your privacy.” She smiles, kissing Regina on her way out.

Regina is in bed, when Emma comes back and for a split second, everything feels surreal. And so domestic. She swallows.

Emma slips into bed and under the blankets, her thigh brushing Regina’s leg. She looks over to Emma and smiles softly.

The Devil pulls Regina closer and into her arms, burying her nose in the crook of the brunette’s neck. “I would never sleep with someone else.” She whispers.

Regina squeezes her arm softly, kissing her hand. “And I am glad, I had  _ chosen _ to sleep with you.”

Emma’s heart jumps at this and she sighs into Regina’s hair. 

“I have a question.” Regina starts. “I remember two, big scars on your back. But when I slept with you, they weren’t there. How is that possible?”      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader, Jewel, hates my cliffhangers. What's your opinion?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My manager/beta was on vacation (I let her have it, once!) and I had so much on my mind. But thank you so much for the feedback!   
> This chapter is relatively short, and it took me some time to write it. Nonetheless, I hope you still enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Emma tenses, her eyes snapping open. “Um…” She croaks against Regina’s shoulder. The brunette slowly turns in her arms, seeking Emma’s eyes in the dark room. The blonde swallows, letting Regina go as she sits up.

She had never lied to Regina before and she sure as hell wouldn’t start now. However, facing the music now and potentially losing the brunette, is a heavy burden on Emma’s shoulders. She rubs at her face, feeling Regina’s confused look on her back.

“I know you don’t want to actually believe that I am the Devil.” She sucks in a sharp breath. “But it’s still the truth.”

Regina twists the blanket between her fingers, while she watches Emma leave the bed completely.

“I cut my wings off, because I tried to free myself from all of it. My family, Hell, the ‘obligations’.” She laughs humorlessly. “The wings were a mockery anyways. I am still the banished one. The epitome of evil.”

Regina stares at Emma, her heart racing, threatening to burst through her chest. “Emma…” She whispers.

“No, I think you should finally know.” Emma stands tall, eyes closed when her upper body twitches forward. Regina gasps, not quite believing her eyes.

Emma had her wings unfurled, her eyes glowing red. Regina gulps, her eyes are wide and fearful. She covers her chest with the blanket, slowly sliding farther away from Emma.

“I…” Her voices gives in. Regina shakes her head violently. “I…need some distance.” She blindly grabs for her clothes.

“Regina…I will never hurt you, please don’t doubt this.” Emma insists, keeping her distance. The brunette pauses, hand on the doorknob. “I know, Emma.” She exhales shakily. “It is just too much, I need to think.”

The door clicks shut and Emma slides to the floor, head in her hands. She didn’t dare to feel anything or it would suffocate her.

––

Graham throws multiple pictures of dead people on the table in the interrogation room, as Regina pins the drug dealer with a relentless stare. “We caught you, Pan. Now, we will be willing to make a deal with you.” She smiles coolly, folding her hands together on the table. “If you give up the source.”

Pan rubs at his face, his eyes darting back and forth between Regina and Graham. “I’m dead, either way. This goes beyond everything you –pencil pushing cops– would ever imagine.” He growls.

Graham scoffs in frustration, as he jumps up from his chair. “Regina, can we ask Emm –“

“No, she’s off today.” Regina interrupts him sternly, her eyes never leaving Pan’s wimpy form.

“You have a little sister, right? Her name is Wendy…”

Pan’s head snaps up and he stares with bare panic in his eyes at Regina. “How do you…I swear if…” His breathing grows erratic.

“Relax, nothing will happen to her. But we need to know the name, I will take care of protection.” Regina explains calmly.

Pan grits his teeth, as tears well up. “George King…” He whispers, his hands clenching into fists.

Regina claps her hands together in relief. It’s been 5 days since she’s learned that Emma is in fact the Devil. This case kept her from falling apart. She wasn’t mad at her, or even scared. She is just – so confused. What does this all mean? Did Emma use her? Is she a danger for Henry?

They leave the interrogation room, when Emma walks towards them. Regina feels herself flushing, as she swallows.

“Swan, I thought you were off?” Graham asks.

“I am, but David told me about a possible lead, I didn’t want to miss this one out.” She explains.

“Yeah, we have a big break.” Graham grins, but his eyes shift to Regina who remains silent. “Uh, Regina tell her…I’m going to take care of Pan.” He nods and hurries away.

“So, Detective.” Emma tilts her head, regarding her curiously. “Care to update me?”

Regina clears her throat, rolling her eyes. “Sure, follow me.” She walks towards an empty room.

“We caught one of the dealers and I made him confirm Kings name.” Regina explains curtly. Emma blinks, she wasn’t surprised about Regina’s cold demeanor, but it hurt nonetheless. “Quite the breakthrough.” Emma smiles. “Without me.”

Regina scoffs as she whips around, her eyes furious. “I was never incapable of doing my job. I did marvelous long before you appeared.”

Emma swallows, steeling herself against Regina wrath. “That’s great, I never thought differently of you.”

Regina feels her heart break at the defeated look in Emma’s eyes. But she couldn’t stop herself from lashing out once again.

“What do you know about human emotions anyways?” She growls.

She feels every blow as if they were needles piercing through her chest. “More than some humans do, Regina.”

Regina runs her hands through her short, brown hair. She stares once again at Emma, something fiercely tugging at her heart strings. “You are…you are…a damn coward. What kind of Devil are you? Huh? You standing there, letting me walk all over you and do nothing!”

Emma sighs, bracing herself against a table. “I have no desire to hurt you, or to harm you in any way.” She whispers. “You have the right to vent and be mad at me…To regret…” Her throat closes off.

Regina lets out a frustrated groan, as she lunges forward and grabs Emma by the jacket. “You idiot!” Her eyes roam over Emma’s motionless face. “Stop telling me what to feel or do.”

Emma swallows. Then someone knocks, and Graham pokes his head in. “Uh…We have to go bring King in.” He says carefully, eyeing the scene in front of him curiously.

“We’ll be with you in a minute.” Regina mumbles, her eyes never leaving Emma’s face. “We pick this up after work.” The brunette says, her thumbs brushing over Emma’s neck.

––

Emma, Regina and Graham stand in front of George King, who looks at them as if they are his personified nightmare. “This is a sham!” He hollers. Regina quirks an eyebrow when she slowly walks towards him. “We have evidence, Sir. Would you come with us.” Graham pulls King with him, while Emma and Regina start searching his office.

“I doubt there will be any incriminating evidence.” Emma mumbles, flipping through a file she just picked up.

“I might have found something.” Regina exclaims quietly, a key shining in her hand. “It’s a key to a deposit box.”

Emma smiles and nods, she brushes past Regina. “Then let’s try and find that box tomorrow.”

For a small moment, it feels like nothing has happened between them. Like they’re just Emma and Regina. Miss Swan and Detective Mills. 

––

“You can come over to my place in one hour.” Regina says, as they walk towards the parking garage. “I think it is best if Henry is asleep.”

Emma nods quickly. “Okay, sounds good to me.” She smiles carefully. Regina returns the smile and opens the trunk.

Emma turns and walks to the other side of the garage, deep in thoughts about her upcoming conversation with Regina.

She stops at her car and opens the top buttons of her shirt. Suddenly a piercing pain shoots through her side and someone shoves something over her head.

“Let’s teach that bitch a lesson.”

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your feedback!   
> TW: For mild violence.

Regina leans against the counter, silently watching Henry as he eats his cereal. Her fingers curl around her necklace, her thoughts circling around one thing: Why didn’t Emma show up. Why didn’t she call? This was so unlike Emma, that it actually worries Regina. She sighs quietly, searching her pockets for her phone. Zero missed calls or messages. Regina’s thumb hovers over Emma’s name, she presses it, but her call goes straight to voicemail.

She exhales shakily as she scrolls through her contacts, stopping at Ruby’s number.

“What?” Ruby groans sleepily.

“Ruby, it’s Regina. Listen I’m sorry for calling so early but have you seen Emma? She was supposed to stop by last night, but didn’t and I am worried.”

Ruby yawns shamelessly, when she rubs at her eyes. “No, haven’t seen her. It’s not unusual, maybe some hot chick distracted her or something, happens.”

Regina feels her throat closing off at Ruby’s words. Emma wouldn’t dare. “If you see her, tell her I want to see her asap!” Regina growls back, ending the call abruptly.

–––

Hook cackles quietly, as the blade drives through flesh. Emma coughs violently, pulling on the chains that hold her captive.

“You do know Demon blades won’t kill me, right?” She asks, a grin playing on her lips.

Killian looks at her and nods. “Oh I am aware and that’s even better. After all, I’m being paid for torture. Although, I didn’t know it is sooooo easy to ruffle the Devil’s feathers.”

Emma rolls her eyes. It was only a question of time, and she would be strong enough to break the chains and possibly kill Jones. “Tell Robin he can do this by himself, however, I am intrigued to learn how you got your hands on a demon’s blade.”

Hook shrugs, wiping the blade clean. “The night I tried to kill the cop woman, I snuck upstairs and found it in your friend’s bedroom.”

Emma furrows her brow. She should talk to Ruby about this. Slowly, Emma pulls on the chains, breaking them apart. Hook takes a few steps back, blade raised.

Emma wipes the blood off her jacket and shirt. “You ruined my good suit.” Casually she lunges forward, grabbing the man by his leather jacket.

“I know that the Detective makes you vulnerable. That’s how I was able to kidnap you.” He hisses, struggling against Emma’s grip.

“Wow, we have a smart one.” The Devils rolls her eyes. “So what am I going to do with you?” She drags him through the room. “I could kill you, but I know Regina wouldn’t like that. And our partnership is a bit fragile at the moment.”

She grabs another set of chains, wrapping them around Killian’s hands, to hold him in place. “Well, you’re certainly a persistent one, considering that the last time I tried to take your sanity away didn’t work as I had expected.”

She licks her lips, leaning forward so she is at eye level with Killian. Her face transforms into her Devil masks and Jones starts to fight against her once again. The air around him grows hotter and hotter, pulsating. He yells in agony, a deeply rooted fear taking him captive. Hook’s eyes slip shut and he slumps against Emma.

“Good boy.” Emma whispers, pressing a hand against the still bleeding wound on her side.

––

Regina couldn’t  focus on anything. She had to write a full report about the investigation of George King. Graham sighs, as he looks at Regina. “Gina, take a break.”

Regina grits her teeth, her eyes snapping up to look at her ex husband. “Don’t call me that.” She grounds out.

“I’m sure Emma is alright, and just sleeping off a hangover at some girl’s place.” He smiles softly, pushing a fresh cup of coffee towards her.

“For the love of god, could you stop insinuating that Emma spent the time with some  _ bimbo _ ?”

Graham’s eyes widen, and he raises his hands. “Oh.” He scratches his chin, revelation dawning on him. “You’re jealous.”

The department door crashes open and Emma walks in – dragging Hook after her. “I’m late, I know. Someone decided to set this lunatic free and he decided to kidnap me.”

All eyes are on her. It is dead silent.

“Emma, you’re bleeding!” Marian exclaims.

Emma looks down to the wound, which just started bleeding again.  _ Regina. _

Graham rushes over, as he takes Hook from Emma’s grip. “He won’t be a problem anymore.” Emma nods, and as if on cue, Hook whimpers quietly.

Regina watches all of this in shock. Her eyes are on the torn up clothes, stained in blood and dirt. She swallows.

Emma dares a cautious look at Regina, and the amount of grief and sadness takes her breath away for a second.

“You’re still bleeding.” She whispers. Emma nods slowly, walking closer. “I know.”

“But…I thought.” Regina clears her throat. “You can’t…you…know.”

Emma smiles. “I can, but how and why is nothing we should discuss right now.”

“Let me drive you home.” Regina offers eagerly. Emma bites her lower lip, as she nods. “Okay.”

––

Emma enters the penthouse, Regina hot on her heels. “Thank you for driving me.” The blonde says, throwing her jacket and shirt into the trash.

Regina gulps visibly, as she sees the gaping wound. “A doctor should look at this.”

Emma chuckles quietly, wringing her hands together. “It will heal once you’re gone.”

Regina furrows her brow in confusion, disbelief crossing her face. “Okay, I was worried sick cause you didn’t appear last night. On top of that, I had to listen to Ruby and Graham guessing that you’re probably drunk at some girl’s place.” Her chest rises and falls quickly.

Emma sighs quietly, as she walks towards her bedroom. “You got that wrong, Regina.” She says, as she searches for a towel to put on top of the wound.

Regina follows her, enraged and hurt. “You know what? Nothing of this makes any sense.”

Emma stops and stares at her. “You make me vulnerable.  _ Literally _ .”

Regina’s next words die on her tongue, as she stares bewildered at the other woman. “What…”

“Whenever you’re near me. From a physical perspective.” Emma explains carefully.

“I remember, you told me something like that, before our first kiss.” Regina breathes. “So you won’t stop bleeding until I’m gone?”

“Right, however, there is another option.” She unfurls her wings, turning her back to Regina. “Take a feather.” She instructs.

Regina raises her shaking hands, placing them on the wing. “Are you…sure?” She asks tentatively.

“Yes, it won’t hurt me.” Emma reassures her. Regina pulls out a feather with one tug, holding it carefully in her hands.

“Hover it over the wound.” Emma says, her wings vanishing, as she turns towards Regina. The Detective raises the feather, hovering it over the wound. White light emerges from it, slowly closing the wound in itself. Regina gasps, mesmerized by it.

Emma sighs quietly, taking a seat on the bed. “Thank you.” She breathes.

“Am I losing my mind?” Regina asks quietly, clearly scared.

Emma looks back at her, out stretching her hand. After a few heartbeats of uncertainty, Regina takes it. “No, this is very real.” Emma whispers, pulling Regina closer.

“So you are really the Devil…” She whispers, her fingertips brushing against Emma’s collarbone.

“Yes, I am the Devil.” She says softly.

“I pictured you differently.” Regina whispers. “Scarier, intimidating and with actual horns.” Emma rolls her eyes, but smiles when she feels Regina’s laughter against her chest.

“So I’m not scary then?”

Regina grins, “No, you’re a fluffy, cute Devil.”

“Cute?” Emma questions amused. “I really don’t know if cute is the appropriate term.”

Regina narrows her eyes, poking her finger into Emma’s abs. “Stop fishing, Miss Swan.

Emma laughs, which stops when Regina cups her face. Emma looks at her in sheer surprise. The emotions that flicker in the brunette’s eyes take Emma’s breath away.

“I want to apologize, for…snapping at you and the way I acted.” Regina rasps. “I was so confused, and even scared.”

Emma sighs quietly, her eyes downcast. “It is alright, Regina. I totally understand.” She answers. “Also, I want to make it 

clear that I never thought you couldn’t do your job without me.”

Regina suddenly kisses Emma. “I want you to know, that even though I don’t need you, I chose you.” She whispers in between brushes of her tongue.

Emma swallows, eagerly returning the kiss. When she suddenly realizes what Regina had just said. She leans back, her eyes searching Regina’s face. “You chose me?”

Regina blinks in confusion. “Yes, I did many times.” Seeing the baffled look in Emma’s eyes, unsettles her slightly. “What is so special about this?”

Emma takes a deep, shuddering breath. “It’s just…special to me.” She smiles softly. Regina regards her curiously for a moment, her thumbs stroking over smooth skin.

“Let me make love to you…” Regina whispers hoarsely. “I think we need that, after everything.”

Emma’s eyes widen, her stomach somersaulting. “Are you…sure?”

Regina nods, grasping Emma’s hand. “Yes, I want to taste and feel you. The only moments, when everything is truly okay.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the tremendous feedback! Here's the new chapter and I also made a Spotify playlist for this fic! [Call me Devil Spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/missawesome87/playlist/0Eme6KJUTRbcFRtpPZE0xX?si=F1fk9gXBRwKh8NB1YnprzA)

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, her chest rising and falling quickly. The woman’s left hand holds tightly onto the headboard, while her right hand is buried in dark brown hair. Another wave of pleasure shoots through Emma’s body, Regina is working her tongue relentlessly.

Emma releases a long moan when Regina enters her quickly with two fingers. “You…sure,” the blonde hisses in pleasure. “You never slept with a woman before?”

Regina glances at her, a devilish smile on her lips. “Oh, I’m one-hundred percent sure, Miss Swan.” She winks, bumping her fingers in and out at a steady pace. Emma moves her hips suddenly, the climax building up. Regina wraps an arm around the Devil’s hips, holding her in place. Emma’s back arches off the bed as she releases a long, guttural moan, her walls closing around Regina’s fingers.

Regina slowly draws her fingers out, licking them clean. She watches Emma, in amusement and pure lust. Emma sighs contently, when she looks down to Regina, who still hovers over her core.

“Detective…You were...I have no words.” She concludes, pulling Regina closer. She kisses the brunette passionately, turning them so she is on top of Regina. “I taste good on your lips.” She whispers, licking slowly along Regina’s lips to put emphasis on her words. Regina sighs, her fingers running through long, messy hair. “I could spend days in here.” She whispers.

The door opens suddenly, Ruby waltzing in. “Hey Regina.” The brunette squeaks, covering her naked chest with the blanket. “Ever heard of knocking?”

Ruby quirks her eyebrows, arms crossed over her chest. “Now that you’re officially banging my best friend and boss, we’re going out.” The Demon announces. Regina furrows her brow. “What?”

“Yeah, we’re going partying! You, Me, Emma, Kathryn and your cute friend from work!”

“Graham?”

Ruby rolls her eyes. “No, I’m talking about the one who takes care of the dead bodies and stuff.” She clarifies.

“Marian.” Regina nods hesitantly. She looks at Emma, who watched the exchange in amusement.

“Well, we kinda deserve a night out.” Emma shrugs, trailing her finger over Regina’s naked shoulder.

“That’s the spirit.” Ruby exclaims, pointing at Emma. “Oh by the way, David and his human are here.”

Regina’s eyes widen, and in a flash she leaves the bed, searching for her clothes. Ruby tilts her head slightly, regarding Regina’s naked body in curiosity.

“Damn Emma, you’re a lucky one.” She comments impressed.

Regina halts briefly, narrowing her eyes. “Could you please leave the room.”

Ruby lifts her hands in surrender and leaves the room.

“How are you so calm?” Regina snaps as she closes her bra.

Emma shrugs, leaving the bed eventually. “Why should we freak out? We are both consenting adults.”

Regina’s movements slow down when she watches Emma button a fresh shirt. She licks her lips thoughtful. Whatever the blonde has done her, it totally took over her heart and mind and libido.

Emma grins, as she notices Regina’s stare. “Detective.” She breathes, stalking over. “You look quite smitten.”

Regina blinks, shaking her head quickly. “You wish.” She is fell helplessly for Emma, but that doesn’t mean the banter has to stop.

She winks at Emma and leaves the room.

––

Mary Margaret and David regard them curiously. Emma had tried her best to tame her hair, but to no avail.

“So,” Mary starts. “You are saying that Locksley had you kidnapped and hired Jones to torture you?”

“Exactly.” Emma nods quickly. “Robin is as dirty as they can be. He had Leo fired, and works for George King.”

“I see, but King is in custody?”

“All the more reason to attack Emma.” Regina says sternly. “With all due respect, Mary Margaret. I know how much you hate the idea of a dirty cop among us, but it is true. We just need to able to connect him to their underground organization.”

David takes her hand and smiles his endearing smile at the woman. “You are not alone in this.” Mary Margaret returns the smile softly, leaning more into his side.

Emma rolls her eyes, a remark on her lips. But as she watches her brother, she realizes that he deserves this. She turns her head and looks at Regina, who is checking her phone. A small smile plays on Emma’s lips and she leans over, pressing a small kiss to the brunette’s temple.

Regina is surprised, but returns the smile after a moment.

––

“I’m going to order the drinks.” Kathryn calls over the music. Emma gives her a thumbs up, then she looks back to Regina and starts laughing.

Regina looks mildly uncomfortable and out of place. Ruby had picked out a southern bar, because apparently Ruby likes the south, even though she’s never been there.

“Loosen up a little, Detective.” Emma calls out, taking Regina’s hand to pull her closer.

Marian grins brightly, as she takes a seat. “She’ll loosen up, give it time.” She winks at Emma, clapping her hands together when she sees Ruby and Kathryn returning with drinks.

Three Mai Tai in and Regina is loose. She dances with Marian and Kathryn. One time Emma had to stop her from crawling on top of the bar.

“Emma, nooooo…I want to dance on the bar.” Regina fights halfheartedly against Emma’s grip. “Although I could dance on top of you.” She stops and regards Emma with this seductive gleam in her eyes.

Marian chokes on her drink and starts laughing loudly. “Oh god, she totally wants you!” Emma shakes her in amusement.

“Yeah, I really want Emma.” Regina agrees with her friend, and starts kissing along Emma’s neck.

“Detective, you’re a horny drunk.” Emma laughs, pushing Regina back to their table.

“Only when you are around.” Regina mumbles against Emma’s neck. Emma grins and winks at Ruby, who just rolls her eyes.

“Okay guys, I think it’s time to bring someone home.”

––

Regina wakes up hungover and tired. But she couldn’t fight the small smile when she feels two strong arms around her body. Emma snores quietly behind to her, nuzzling the back of Regina’s neck.

She reaches for her phone, that is laying on the nightstand, to check the time. Then she notices several missed calls.

Regina sits up, scrolling through the list. Graham had tried to reach her a few times. She calls him back.

“Regina, thank god. Henry disappeared.” He exclaims, his tone desperate and scared.

Regina freezes.

Emma blinks, slowly waking up. “Hey darling, are you okay?”

Regina swallows and looks at Emma. “Henry’s missing.” She croaks.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind feedback and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter!
> 
> TW: Gun violence and blood. 
> 
> PS. This chapter is not beta read.

Regina hurries across the parking lot, towards the playground where Henry had vanished. She stops right by Graham’s side. “I went over to the food truck, to get a coffee and Henry was playing right here.” He points at the sandbox right in front of him. “I was barely gone, Regina.” His voice strains, clearly battling a knot in his throat.

Emma appears behind them, keeping her distance. Various police officers are searching the playground and area surrounding it. She rubs at her neck, fear clawing at her soul fiercely. Emma swallows, her eyes are back on Regina, who struggles so much, who tries to hold onto control and strength desperately.

Emma sucks in a sharp breath, her feet moving her forward. “Regina…” She reaches out tentatively. The brunette detective turns to look at the Devil. “Do you want a…”

“Detective Mills, Humbert…” An officer calls out, jogging up to them. “Someone watched a young boy walking away with a sandy brown haired man. I showed her a picture of Henry, and she confirmed that it was him.”

Regina’s chin quivers, as she stares at the cop. “Is she sure?” She presses. The man nods in confirmation.

Emma grits her teeth. Sandy brown hair? This sounds awfully like someone, they know. She runs a hand through her hair, when Marian sprints towards them, “I came as quickly as I could.” She pants, wiping sweat off her brow. “Someone update me, please.”

“Detective.” Emma starts, “I have to go, I’ll be back soon.” She says, pressing Regina’s shoulder as she passes her.

\---

The heavy door bangs shut. Two guards escort her into the visitation room. George King sits there, confusion clear on his face when he sees Emma.

“What do you want?”

Emma smoothes a hand over her pantsuit jacket. “Robin took Henry Mills.” She states sharply.

King’s face remains stoic. “How should I know?”

Emma sighs quietly, shaking her head slowly. “Listen King, it’s clear as day that Robin and you worked together. He nearly lost it, when they took you in.”

George narrows his eyes, leaning forward. “All of this is a sham, Swan. Orchestrated by White and you lot. The truth will come out.”

Emma’s eyes flicker to the two guards by the door, chatting quietly with one another. She takes a deep breath, as her eyes flicker red and she holds King’s eyes. “Tell me where Henry is.” She hisses.

George King squirms on his seat, wringing his hands together. He fights against the pull. But Emma’s stare is relentless. He groans quietly.

“I don’t know I haven’t seen Robin in over a week.” He stutters. “But when he first arrived here, her rented himself a hangar.”

Never breaking eye contact, Emma grabs his hands tightly. “For what? Why did he rent it?”

George’s face is red, and he sweats. “We needed a place to traffic our products through.” He snarls, the eye contact with the devil hurting him.

“As in drugs, guns and women?” She growls and he nods his head frantically. Emma swallows, when she lets his hands go. This is all she could get. Otherwise, the older man is useless at this moment.

George King winces, the realization of what he has done settling over him like a warm blanket of regret and powerlessness.

“I’ll see personally to it, that you won’t leave this prison any time soon. And that there is a tortures seat reserved in hell for you.” Emma hisses lowly, nodding at the guards.

––

The department is a mess, when Emma arrives. People rush in and out, phones clutched to their ears. Regina sits behind her desk, talking on the phone too. Her face is creased in worry lines.  

Graham sulks a few feet away, head in his hands as he reads something. Desperation flows through the air, and Emma can almost smell it.

She crosses the room and stops right in front of Regina’s desk. “Hey…Any news?” She asks tentatively.

Regina lifts her eyes from the computer, as she shakes her head no. Her eyes are red rimmed and tired. Emma swallows.

“Where have you been?” The brunette asks quietly.

“I stopped by the prison, paid King a visit.”

Regina’s head snaps up and she stares in disbelief at Emma. “Why haven’t you said anything?”

“Because you were needed here.” Emma says, waving her hand around to put emphasis on her words.

Regina isn’t pleased, but she sees Emma’s reason. “What did he say?”

Emma observes the room quietly, eventually taking a seat by the brunette’s desk. She leans forward. “I need to investigate this by myself, Regina.” She says quietly.

“The hell you will…I come with you!” She immediately protests. Emma shakes her head. “No, you won’t! I can’t risk to be vulnerable, when I eventually face Robin!”

Regina grits her teeth, the vein on her forehead pulsating. “This is my son, Emma. He is everything I have.”

Emma takes Regina’s cold hand, squeezing it softly. “I know, and I will do whatever I can, to protect him.”

After a moment of hesitation, Regina squeezes Emma’s hand back. “Please…” She rasps, a single tear trickling down over her cheek.

Emma leans over the desk, wiping the tears away. “I got this.” She whispers back, kissing the brunette’s cheek.

–––

Emma has been gone only for 20 minutes, when Regina’s cell phone rings. She grabs it eagerly from her desk, noticing that an unknown number is calling her.

“Mills?”

“Regina...”

Regina’s blood freezes, when she recognizes Robin’s voice. “Robin…” She rasps, “Where is Henry?”

He chuckles. He had the audacity to laugh at her.

“Relax, he is fine. But I need to see you.” He says calmly. “There are a few favors I have to ask of you.”

Regina grips her phone harder, her eyes flicking to Graham and Mary Margaret. “What do you want?” She grounds out.

“First of all, no police obviously. Henry is fine, but I won’t hesitate to end his short life. I’ll text you an address in a second. Be a dear and come by, I’ll tell you everything then.”

The line clicks, and the call is ended. Regina’s head pounds. The phone beeps seconds later…

––

Regina enters the hangar quietly, gripping her gun desperately as she creeps through the cold building. There are a few small planes scattered around, and Regina briefly wonders why. Refocusing on her task at hand, she rounds a plane and suddenly sees Henry. He is strapped to a chair, wriggling, trying to get free. His head snaps up and he sees her. Regina immediately motions him to keep quiet.

A door to her left opens, and Robin emerges. “Regina, it’s awesome of you to join us!” He smiles, walking towards her. “Please give me your gun.”

Her hands are shaking, when he takes it from her grip. “What do you want?”

“Call Emma…” He commands. “I’m going to frame her, it’s perfect really.” He laughs.

Regina’s brow furrows, her heart beating frantically. “How in the world would you do that?”

Robin grins brightly. “I’m going to kill you, and play the hero. It will work perfectly, trust me.”

“Oh really, will it?”

Robin’s head whips around and her sees Emma, who lunges at him in a flash. He topples to the ground, losing Regina’s gun. Emma rushes over to Henry, unfastening him. “Go.” She urges. Henry runs towards his mother, who pushes him behind herself. Emma grabs Regina’s gun, throwing it to her.

Robin scrambles away, jumping back to his feet quickly. He draws his gun, pointing it at Emma. “You don’t get to ruin my plans once again.” He yells.

Emma chuckles, stalking closer. “Yet here I am, having the upper hand, once again.”

Robin growls, suddenly pointing his gun at Regina. Firing a shot. Emma freezes time and jumps in front of the bullet, to save Regina, which hit her in the chest. Regina shoots at the same time, hitting Robin in the head.

Emma falls and clutches her chest.

Regina drops her weapon and crouches down. “Emma, no…please.”

Emma groans, blood dripping from her mouth. “Regina you need to…” She coughs, blood slowly filling her lungs.

“I love you, Emma.” Regina cries, pressing her hands against the wound. “Don’t die on me.”

Emma laughs, spitting blood. “Who would’ve thought that you love me.” Her eyes flutter shut. “I love you more.” She sighs.

Henry steps closer, tears streaming down his face, as he crouches down, next to his mother. "She saved you mom." 

Regina swallows, wiping the tears from her face. 

“Emma?”

She shakes lightly on Emma’s shoulders. “Emma?”

But Emma remains lifeless.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end of Call Me Devil and I wanna say thank you, to each and every one of you! Thank you for the feedback, kudos and opinions. Thank you to my lovely beta Jewel, she yelled a lot at me.
> 
> I hope to see you guys again and please enjoy this chapter!

The bright light is blinding, stinging Emma’s eyes for a moment. She squeezes them shut, as her head spins. Once her surroundings stops spinning, she opens her eyes once again – releasing an annoyed groan.

Of course  _ he _ would summon her.

Emma smoothes her hands over her blood stained jacket, and turns towards the only door that would lead her to him.

She takes a deep breath and pushes the door open, stepping onto a lawn. The smell of barbecue and spring fills her nose, and she sighs quietly. Her eyes adjust quickly and she spots a pristine garden that lays in front of a big, white house. She can see three figures leaning against trees, watching the barbecue grill.

She walks closer, recognizing Frank Sinatra, Aretha Franklin and Mother Theresa. Her brow furrows in confusion when she can’t find her father among them.

Aretha turns towards her, and waves – an amused smiles playing on her lips.

Emma lifts her hand in greeting, taking a deep breath as she walks closer.

“He will be here in a second.” Frank smiles, turning his gaze back at the grill.

“So you guys are his…companions?” Emma questions slowly. Mother Theresa chuckles. “We are his council, Lilith.”

Emma snorts, as she rolls her eyes. “Nice, so any of you know why he summoned me here and not back to hell, where I obviously belong?”

“That’s not for us to tell.” Aretha says, smirking, as she takes a sip of her drink. The backdoor of the house opens, and a tall, black man emerges, a nice tailored three-piece suit fitting him perfectly. He sees Emma, and his face lights up considerably.

“Lilith!” He claps his hands together. “Or would you prefer we’d call you Emma?”

“Father…” Emma speaks through gritted teeth.

He chuckles, walking closer to the group. “So, it’s nice of you to join us on this lovely day.”

“Listen, why don’t we cut the crap and you tell me why I’m in  _ your version  _ of heaven?” Emma asks bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest.

The skin around God’s eyes crinkle, as he smiles. “Of course, you’re the blunt one after all.” He beckons her over to the table, patting his hand on a seat next to him.

“It was quite the experience on planet earth, hm?” He asks slowly, watching Emma closely.

Emma wipes a hand over her face in exhaustion. “Why did you send Regina Mills into my path? Why didn’t you give her any choice?”

He furrows his brow. “Oh but she had the choice, Emma.” He says quietly. “David was right with some of what he said.”

Emma’s head snaps up, and she stares at her father. “And what exactly? And can you explain to me, why she made me vulnerable?”

“Regina is really special, she is a miracle. However, David must have misunderstood this concept. She is still capable of making her own choices, I don’t influence her.”

Emma’s forehead crinkles, opening her mouth. But God raises his hand. “The reason she makes you vulnerable is easy to explain.” He chuckles. “She loves you and it’s unconditional love.”

The blonde gapes, her heart hammering. “So you’re saying…that when I felt pain for the first time, that she…”

He nods. “She already loved you by then. It just took her a little while to realize and accept it. But it’s real.”

“The wings. What about the wings?” Emma blurts out. All of this made her head spin again, and she grasps at the table to steady herself.

“Oh well, that’s your doing. After everything you did, the people you saved or helped, I figured it was about time to change the narrative about you.” He laughs.

Emma feels weird. During her time on earth she had trash talked her father, while he looked out for her. She squirms slightly on her seat.

“Don’t feel sorry. After everything that has happened between us, it’s just natural that you would assume, that I’m out to make your life harder.” God says quietly, covering Emma’s hand with his.

“But I’m dead…” She says quietly.

God waves his hand once, summoning a small TV that suddenly sits in front of them on the table. He takes a small remote control from his pockets and turns it on.

Emma gasps loudly when she sees Regina leaning over her dead body. She can’t hear any sound, but the picture alone makes her heart clench.

“You saved her life.” He states as he watches the TV. “Thanks to you, her son still has his mother.”

“I would do it again.” Emma says with no hesitation.

“Maybe you can.” God states thoughtful, his eyes back on Emma. “Although there is one condition.”

Emma licks her dry lips 

as she looks at him questioningly. “What?”

“You have to become human. Your time as the Devil is over, and I don’t think you want your old position back?”

Emma scratches at her neck, her thoughts running, when she looks back at the screen. Regina is crying, hunched over her.

 

“Okay.”

“Are you sure, Emma?” God presses lightly.

“Yes, I am. I can’t leave Regina like this and being the Devil would complicate things further down the road.” She explains quietly.

God chuckles, patting her back. “You were always the smartest of my kids.”

Emma rolls her eyes at him. “And the rebel.”

––

“Call your Dad.” Regina whispers hoarsely, passing her phone to Henry who rushes to the door that leads out of the hangar.

She turns her face back to Emma’s lifeless body. Another wave of grief takes over her.

Emma suddenly gasps, her eyes snapping open. Regina freezes.

“Fucking hell!” Emma exclaims, her hands pressing against her chest. “Motherfucker!”

“Emma?” Regina rushes out, her hands flying to Emma’s face. “Emma!”

The blonde directs her eyes on the brunette and blinks a few times.

“Regina.” She sighs, taking her hands. “Sorry for the delay, but I think I need a doctor.”

Regina laughs, her tears running again. “You idiot!” She lunges forward, pressing her lips against Emma’s.

Emma kisses her back, her hands steadying the brunette, who threatens to fall on top of her. “I love you.” Emma sighs between brushes of lips.

Regina sobs, nuzzling Emma’s neck, peppering kisses over smooth skin. “I thought I had lost you.”

Emma takes Regina’s face between her hands and smiles. “Never. But I really need a doctor.”

Regina furrows her brow. “We could do the wing thing?”

Emma shakes her head slowly. “No, not anymore. But this is a really long story, that I rather tell you later, in a comfy bed and your naked body wrapped around mine.”  

––

The paramedics take a proper look at Emma’s wound. “Luckily for you, it’s only a graze shot to your shoulder. We’ll patch you up at the hospital.” He explains to Emma and she grins. “Nice twist, dad.” She mumbles under her breath as she looks at Regina who talks to Mary Margaret and Graham.

Henry darts towards the ambulance, as he lunges forward and hugs Emma by her thighs. “I’m so happy that you are alive.” He exclaims.

“Of course kid, I could never leave you guys.” She smiles down to him, running one hand through his hair. “Can you get your mom for me?”

He smiles and nods his head.

Regina is by her side in no time, when Emma updates her. “I’m going to follow you.” Regina says. “Did they mention if you have to stay at the hospital?”

“No, but I don’t think that’s necessary. It’s only the shoulder.” Emma answers and chuckles when she sees the confused look on Regina’s face.

“Later, darling.” Emma winks.

––

When they return late to Emma’s penthouse, Ruby is already anxiously pacing the lounge. “There you are!” She halts, her eyes on Emma. “Wait…something is different…” Regina passes them with a sleeping Henry on her arms. “I’ll bring him to the bedroom.” She whispers.

“I died and went to heaven.” Emma says quietly, Ruby’s eyes widen.

“What? How…”

And Emma explains everything to her best friend. “…And so he made me human.”

Ruby stays silent.

“Look…I know you love hell and torturing people, but I don’t…not anymore.” Emma says awkwardly.

Ruby raises a hand to her face, sighing heavily. “I’ll stay anyway.”

“You will??”

“Yeah, without you hell won’t be the same and…” She squirms, something shy falling over her face. “I really like Kathryn…”

A big grin spreads across Emma’s face, as she quirks an eyebrow. “I knew it!”

Ruby scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Plus, who will protect you, now that you’re human?”

“Fair point.” Emma nods.

“So are we good?” Emma asks carefully, considering her friend’s feelings.

“Of course we are.” Ruby nods, half hugging Emma. “Always.”

––

Regina is snuggled up against Emma, while Henry snores quietly beside them. “So, do you finally tell me your big secret?”

“I’m human…”

Regina stares at her in confusion. “Come again…”

“I was really dead and went to heaven. I had a fairly interesting chat with my father and explained some important things to me.” Emma explains quietly, careful not to wake Henry.

“He told me that you do love me unconditionally and it’s your choice. You know, David had misunderstood him. He had said that your love is not real, and God is leading you. But that’s not true.”

Regina clears her throat, leaning closer to Emma. “Of course it’s not true, I could’ve answered that myself, if you had ever told me.”

Emma sighs, rubbing at her eyes. “There is so much history between me and God, that I believed it and was scared at the same time. I’m sorry.”

Regina kisses Emma’s cheek, nuzzling the side of her face. “So you decided to leave your old Devil–self behind you?”

“Yeah, sort of. It was a condition, which I happily agreed to. That’s why I needed a doctor.” Emma half smiles, intertwining her fingers with Regina’s.

“I’m more than glad that you did, just those few minutes without you were a nightmare.” Regina whispers, smoothing her free hand over Emma’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Emma grins, lifting Regina’s face so she could properly kiss her.

**2 months later**

“Oh God, this is hell!”

Regina rolls her eyes, placing the cup of hot tea on the bedside table. “Oh Emma, it’s just a cold. It’ll be over in no time.”

Emma sneezes in return.

“Yeah, it’s the first cold ever to me. It’s easy for you to say.” She mumbles grumpily, but gratefully accepts the tea.

Regina grins, lowering herself on the bed, next to Emma. “You have a lot of firsts since you are human and I’m happy to witness all of them.”

It took Emma some time to adjust to her new ‘form’. She misses freezing time, scaring people shitless and her enormous strength. But when she looks at Regina and Henry, she realizes every time that it is worth it and she’d do it again and again.

She still works at the police department, because despite of her human form, she is still capable of drawing the truth from people. Much to Regina’s displeasure, women still react to Emma’s presence with deep attraction and fascination. 

They had managed to clear Henry Mills’s name and reinstated Leopold White. It took some huge amount of time to unwrap the crooks among the LAPD.

Ruby runs the nightclub by herself, since Emma is busy with the police and her newfound family.

“I looked up a few houses again.” Emma says, pointing at the stack of papers on the foot of the bed. “Maybe we can take a look, once I recovered from this hellish sickness.”

Regina laughs quietly and nods, taking the papers. “They look great, we really should.” She notes, flipping through the pages.

Eventually, she’s back by Emma’s side, snuggling closer. “We’ve really come a long way, huh?”

Emma smiles happily, wrapping an arm around Regina. “Yes, we have.” She pulls the brunette closer and kisses her cheek. “Look at you, first you thought I was repulsive, egomaniacal and overrated – now you can’t get enough from me.”

Regina scoffs, slapping Emma’s shoulder lightly. “Don’t get too excited. Once we live together, you will be whipped by me.”

Emma laughs and then coughs, shaking her head. “Bring the challenge, Detective.”

“I will…especially when you don’t expect it.” She winks, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

“It will spice up our sex life even more.” Emma muses, a glint in her eyes. “Oh do you really think we need to spice it up?” Regina asks challengingly.

Emma grins, and shakes her head. “Not at all.”

She rolls on top of Regina, pinning her down. “I’ll be happily whipped by you.” She whispers. “And it’s a shame that I have this cold, and that my limbs hurt, or I would show you.”

The brunette smirks wickedly, placing her hands on Emma’s pajama clad butt. “I love you.”

“And I love you more.”

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and some of the storylines.


End file.
